A New Healer
by KCBeck
Summary: An apprentice healer named Willow meets Merlin, an apprentice healer.
1. Chapter 1 - Apprentices

Willow swept the floor after cleaning up the breakfast dishes. She grabbed her satchel and basket and slipped out, leaving Granny Mill with her patient. Old Widow Fortray would gab at her all morning and Granny Mill humored the poor dear, what with having buried not only her husband but seven of her nine children too. She needed a listening ear and Granny Mill knew how to work while she listened and even managed to get the widow to be productive grinding herbs while she talked. Old Widow Fortray was always so full of just such news and gossip as any village healer needed to keep abreast of.

Willow positively skipped down the forest path. She loved gathering herbs. She had an eye for leaf patterns and an excellent memory for locales and peak seasons for harvesting. She even fertilized a few of the more useful herb patches, like Feverfew and Heal All, to ensure a steady supply readily available. The weather was beautiful, so she slipped over to the waterfall for a quick clean up. It had been a few days and she liked to keep fresh. She found a bit of Soap Wort and went to work. After that, she strolled to the patch of Wild Geranium that was just coming into bloom and began to harvest them with efficiency.

Her basket was only a third full when she heard a noise. She glanced up expecting it to be a wood mouse or a red squirrel or some such thing and was surprised to see a man approaching. She glanced all-around to check for escape routes. A girl could not be too cautious in these wild times. Violent and lustful men prowled the forests. Willow spotted a nice wide tree to hide behind. She moved cautiously to it, not wanting to attract the man's attention, for if she could see him, most likely he could see her. Moving slowly whenever the man was looking in her direction and quickly when he looked away she made it to the tree before he got too close. She was unsure whether he'd seen her or not, but she might be yet undetected.

From her vantage point hidden behind both split trunk and foliage, she spied on the approaching man. He was young. He carried no weapon, but a basket, instead. He was headed straight for her patch of Wild Geranium. Dang! She would have to wait until he finished or risk discovery. He whistled as he walked. Willow smiled. He was a comely lad, slight of frame with short dark hair and a scarf about his no doubt scrawny neck. He didn't look threatening. Looks could be deceiving when it came to violent men though.

He smiled when he reached the Wild Geranium patch and began harvesting her flowers. Willow stewed. Why should he get all the best flowers just because he was a man? Moving around to see better and getting irritated made her careless. The stick she stepped on cracked loudly in the quiet woods.

"Who there?" the young man called. When Willow didn't answer, he said, "Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you."

She heard him coming closer. She wasn't about to be discovered hiding like a mouse from a cat. She stepped out from behind the tree as boldly as she could to try and not look like she had been hiding. She tripped over the stick she had stepped on and broken a moment ago and stumbled out from behind the tree. "Hi." She sounded stupid even to her own ears.

The young man, a boy really, smiled a big goofy smile. "Hi. I didn't mean to frighten you." His eyes rested on her basket. "Sorry. I didn't mean to take your herbs. You were clearly here first. I can come back another time after you're done." He turned to leave.

"No, no. It's okay. There's plenty of herbs for both of us." She said quickly before her possessiveness could kick in. The boy turned back around. Willow smiled at him. "And they're at their peak now. I wouldn't want to be the cause of you gathering lesser herbs." Willow smiled as sweetly as she could and gathered more Wild Geranium.

He gathered, too. "Thank you for sharing." After a few moments, he added, "This is a nice patch of flowers. Is it yours?"

Willow smiled. "Oh, yes. I always garden wildflowers miles from the village. It makes them more convenient that way. Don't you think?" Then she kicked herself internally. Granny Mill was always telling her to watch her tongue. Boys had such fragile egos. They were easily wounded. And Willow liked this boy's smile. She didn't want to drive a possible new friend away with a sharp tongue like she did all the others.

He looked up and grinned. "Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer. Fair enough. I'm Merlin. What's your name?"

Willow relaxed. This boy at least didn't seem to fear a little wit. "My name's Willow. It's nice to meet you, Merlin."

"So, a pretty girl," he smiled wider, "out gathering Wild Geranium. Let me guess. You sell them to the village healer?"

Oh ho. He's a flirt. Time to proceed cautiously. Willow had no interest in wasting her time in romance or stars forbid, marriage. "Almost right. I'm the healer's apprentice. She doesn't pay me a cent. And the work is far from finished for me once the herbs are gathered. What about you? Do you sell your herbs?"

"An apprentice healer? Impressive. Me, too." He looked down a little smugly. "But a woman healer with a girl apprentice. You don't see that every day."

"Willow tutted in disapproval of his superiority as she gathered. "It's more common than you think. Who is your master?"

Merlin shrugged. "I work for Gaius at the castle."

"Oh. The king's physician." That's a lucrative position, one never open to a woman healer. King's only deferred to men when it came to the knowledge of illness and injury regardless of how much knowledge a healer had. "Impressive." She was sure she used sufficient sarcasm to make it clear she was anything but impressed.

Merlin laughed. "You've high standards for a village healer. Who do you work for?"

"I work for Millicent of Crab Tree," Willow said with gravity. Millicent was well known to be the oldest and best healer around. She had forgotten twice as much as most healers will ever know. Whenever a healer had a stubborn illness or severe injury they felt unable to treat successfully, they always came to Millicent of Crab Tree for answers. She had the best collection of herb lore and treatment books around. Most of them she penned herself. And for those who were safe with the knowledge she also had the use of magic. But in these times, with this king, that was knowledge held with great discretion.

Merlin scrunched up his chin. "Never heard of her."

Willow almost stamped her foot his answer vexed her so. Maybe he wasn't so easy on the eyes as all that. She frowned. "Are you new to the area?"

He half shrugged, "A little."

"Ask your master about her. I'm sure he's heard of her." Willow tried to keep the superiority out of her voice, but he was so annoying.

Merlin shrugged. "I'll ask him, but I doubt he'll know her."

Willow never wanted to hit someone so much.

Merlin continued, "He's so old, I doubt he remembers his own mother at this point."

Willow laughed. She could forgive much with a little levity. "My mistress has definitely got your master beat there. She's positively ancient." Willow pictured her mistress. She stooped with age and barely walked with the aid of a staff. She asked Willow to read this or that for her so often that all she had to do was hold out the page and point.

Merlin beamed at her. Willow realized both her satchel and basket were stuffed with Wild Geranium and she couldn't fit another leaf in. "Well, Merlin. It was nice meeting you, but I must get back and rescue my mistress from the endless babble of an old widow woman."

Merlin waved. "Perhaps I'll see you around the forest gathering herbs again some time."

Willow smiled. The unlikeliness of that was well known to both of them, but it was a nice thought. "Perhaps. I'd like that." That was enough flirting for one day, especially for a self-avowed spinster. She turned and headed back toward Crab Tree. She looked over her shoulder to see him watching her leave. She waved and gave him a little smile. He waved back with a wide grin. It's a shame the castle was so far away from Crab Tree. Oh, stop it, Willow. You know you've no time for such trifles. Then again, a daydream or two couldn't hurt and she had plenty of time on her long walk home. She decided to stop in and check on the progress of a few patients along the way.


	2. Chapter 2 - Camelot

Chapter 2 - Camelot

Granny Mill sent Willow with a tonic for Vincent, a tanner who had taken ill while visiting a village close to Crab Tree but then returned to the Camelot where he lived over his shop. It was a long trip. Willow had to start at dawn if she had any hope of returning before dark.

While she walked Willow secretly hoped to see Merlin at Camelot. She knew it was unlikely. The castle was a large place. The town around it was even larger. But the possibility was a pleasant thought on her long walk. Willow knew that Granny Mill hoped to play matchmaker, too. For a woman that never married herself, she certainly took great delight in matching up others. She knew Willow had no real interest in such things, but that only seemed to delight Granny Mill all the more for the challenge.

The day turned hot quickly. Willow soon ran out of water. She stopped twice to refill her water skin from rivers with muddy banks since the water levels were generally low. When she finally arrived at Camelot, she was surprised to see the pumps there gushing water.

She had only been to Camelot once before when she was little. Then it had seemed like a vast warren of people and noise to her. Now, it seemed much the same. A little less vast, a little less noisy, but still quite overwhelming. She had to ask around for Vincent. Tanners lived in the lower town where the fumes and reek of their shops wouldn't reach the fine people of the castle proper. As she wandered, Willow realized that the possibility of accidentally seeing Merlin became less and less likely the further into the lower town she pressed. Oh, well. It had been a pleasant traveling thought. What would she think about on the long journey home?

After asking several times and getting lost almost as many Willow found the tanner's shop. It was rundown, dirty and stinking. She took a deep breath and plunged into her task. She marched across the shop yard full of animal hides in various stages of scraping and soaking. She stomped up the steps to the doorway where an old scrap of leather hide hung as a makeshift door and shouldered the hide open to run smack into a man's back. The man was backing out of the shop and knocked her over. He turned in time to catch her before she hit the floor of the porch. She looked up to thank the man whose arms she was trying to get free of and stared into the beautiful face of Merlin. They both laughed.

"Willow! What are you doing here?" Merlin's delight was warm and infectious.

"Merlin?" Willow got her feet under her as fast as she could. As happy as she was to see him, she was embarrassed to be knocked off her feet by him and to have him holding her in his arms. Once up, she said, "Fancy running into you here." Then she grew suspicious. "Are you here to see Vincent?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "And so are you." He drew her by the arm further away from the doorway. "What are you treating him for?"

Willow nodded. "His gout pains him. He asked for the strongest pain relief we could offer. I came to deliver his last treatment and some pain medicine since he had said he didn't want to bother the castle physician when the condition was almost cured."

Merlin laid a finger beside his nose. "He's been to Gaius several times. Each time he asks for stronger pain medication. We need to talk to Gaius about this. Would you be willing to come to the castle with me and tell Gaius everything you know about Vincent's problems and treatment?"

Willow nodded, concerned for Vincent's health when he was obviously double-dipping on the pain medicine. She was also secretly pleased to be able to meet the court physician, Gaius, and suppressing a smile, to spend more time with Merlin. What were the chances? Or had Granny Mill known all along that Vincent was double-dipping? Was this a set up on her part for her matchmaking games? Willow squared her shoulders. She would not be so easily baited.

Merlin hooked an arm through hers and steered them through the complicated maze of streets, alleys, gates, and halls. Willow was completely lost and didn't really like the feeling. Merlin chatted pleasantly the whole time, naming streets and locations.

At the gate to the castle courtyard, a guard stopped them. He laughed at Merlin. "Who is this pretty little lady you have here, you scoundrel."

Willow was taken aback. She turned to Merlin. "Scoundrel?"

Merlin blushed. "Pay no mind to Cedric. He's always teasing everyone." To Cedric, he said, "This is Willow of Crab Tree, an apprentice healer to see Gaius. Step aside, Cedric or Gaius won't be so free with you know what."

Cedric blushed. "Now, Merlin, you know I didn't mean anything by it. No need to go telling Gaius about my little joke."

Merlin smiled and pulled the guard's helmet down over his eyes as they passed. He guided Willow up a grand staircase. To the castle doors. At the top of the stairs a handsome young man in chain mail and a red cape called, "There you are, Merlin. I've been looking all over for you. My plate mail needs to be polished by this afternoon. We have a guest arriving. How would it look if I were to greet them with rust spots on my armor?" He raised an eyebrow and cocked his head in a pointed expression.

Merlin laughed. "I can't right now, Arthur. I have important business for Gaius."

Arthur's mouth dropped open. "But what about my armor? And who's that?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "You could always polish it yourself." He pulled Willow away down a hall.

Behind them, Arthur yelled, "Merlin! You better come help me at least."

They kept walking. Willow whispered, "Was that Prince Arthur? The prince!"

Merlin grinned, "Yeah, he's a little helpless when it comes to just about anything other than smashing people's heads in with a sword. I'm his body servant. But I try not to pamper him. I don't want to encourage his dependency." They turned down a long hallway with no doors.

Willow couldn't believe her ears. "You're Gaius's apprentice and Prince Arthur's body servant? When do you find time to get any sleep?" She was impressed. At the end of the hallway, they turned right.

Merlin laughed. "I don't really. Or I don't nearly get enough of it. Here we are." He pushed open a wooden door and lead her into a spacious room with lots of light from high windows. An old man stood at a table shaking a bottle of blue liquid and holding it up to the light. "Gaius, we've got a problem."

Gaius smiled. "She hardly looks like a problem." He said to Merlin. "Hello," he said to Willow. Then back again, "Merlin, what have you been up to? Arthur was here looking for you. I sent you to administer that tonic hours ago. What took you so long?" He glanced at Willow and their linked arms.

Blushing, Willow slid her arm out of Merlin's.

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Start explaining Merlin. And who is this? Introduce us. Where are your manners?"

Willow looked at Merlin, clearly flustered by the scolding, and stepped forward to extend her hand. "I'm Willow, apprentice healer to Millicent of Crab Tree." Gaius took her hand with eyebrows raised. "I've come to administer a tonic to Vincent the Tanner who was recently in the vicinity of Crab Tree and sought Millicent's treatment and pain relief for his gout." Gaius looked confused. "I was doing a follow-up treatment because Vincent claimed he didn't want to bother you since you were so busy treating the king and castle people." Gaius opened his mouth to protest but Willow kept talking to finish up the description of the situation. "Upon arriving here I ran into Merlin also administering a tonic to Vincent. We decided this was cause for concern so Merlin has conducted me here to discuss the matter with you."

Gaius nodded clarity dawning on his face. "Vincent seems to have developed a problem. It's good you brought this to my attention. Merlin, go attend to Arthur. Willow and I will discuss Granny Mill's diagnosis and prescription of treatment. Return as soon as Arthur is done with you. There are many tasks yet to complete today."

Merlin sighed. "Yes, Gaius." He turned to leave. Willow gave him a secretive little wave.

Gaius spoke again. "And Merlin," Merlin turned back, "the leeches need to be cleaned again."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Yes, Gaius. Maybe you need a second apprentice. There is far more to do than there are hours in the day to do them."

"Be off with you, Merlin. You know Arthur doesn't like to wait."

After Merlin left, Willow said, "I don't know how he keeps up with all the work involved with being both an apprentice and a prince's body servant."

Gaius raised one eyebrow. "Poorly, I can assure you."


	3. Chapter 3 : Only Friendship

Willow told Gaius everything about Vincent's treatment under Granny Mill. Gaius guessed at Granny's magical treatments as well. He whispered that he'd tried a couple of them, also. Willow was thrilled to learn that Gaius used magic right here in Camelot right under King Uther's nose. She wondered if Merlin knew Gaius had magic. And if he knew Gaius used that magic and how dangerous it was. If Gauis were ever caught would Merlin also be implicated? Gaius endangering an innocent didn't sit well with Willow, but she held her tongue. She didn't know Gaius well enough to criticize his healing methods.

They ate a good midday meal, just the two of them and then discussed Gaius's treatment, making a plan of action for treating Vincent in the future that would help him curb his craving for pain relief. A long while after, Merlin finally came back. He was covered in dirt and starving. The three of them sat down to a pleasant dinner Gaius had brought up from the kitchen.

Gaius asked, "Merlin, how was your time with Arthur?"

Merlin smirked. "The usual. I was the target in tournament preparation and–"

"What's does that mean," Willow asked, "to be the target?"

Merlin smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Just what it sounds like. I carry the target around while they shoot arrows at me so that they can have a moving target."

Willow frowned. "But that means–"

"Yup." Merlin sighed. "Only three times today. Gaius will you take a look at the one on my leg. It was rather deep."

"That's barbaric!" Willow protested.

Merlin smirked. "No, actually Gaius is rather gentle when treating a wound. Now his surgery..."

Willow and Gaius both harrumphed.

"Merlin, you'll have to heal it yourself," Gaius said. "And quickly. You'll need to escort Willow home. Her journey was delayed too long for her to get back to Crab Tree before dark and a girl traveling alone after dark is far too dangerous."

Willow protested. "He must have his wound seen to and he would have to travel alone much later than me if he escorts me first."

"He can heal himself fine and take care of himself." Gaius said, with one raised eyebrow indicating further implications.

Was Gauis implying what Willow thought he was implying, but dared not say aloud? Does Merlin also have magic? That seemed unlikely. He was far too open and friendly for someone hiding that big of a secret. Willow looked at Merlin with a raised eyebrow.

He smirked and nodded. Her mouth dropped open. He was an accident waiting to happen. How could such a happy-go-lucky boy keep such a big secret hidden for long? Especially right under King Uther's nose. Especially as Prince Arthur's servant. She smiled back nervously. This journey home promised to have some very interesting conversations.

Merlin said to Gaius, "The deep one will need a few stitches. If I heal the wounds up too well Arthur will get suspicious." Willow approved of his forethought. Maybe he was a little smarter than he seemed.

As they walked close to dusk and far from Camelot, Willow asked, "How long have you been able to do magic?"

Merlin smiled. "For as long as I can remember. What about you?"

"I didn't learn to use magic until after Granny Mill took me in. My parents both had magic, but they were far too afraid to use it hardly at all. Their caution didn't matter, though. Soldiers came anyway. King Uther had heard echoes of rumors of them using magic long ago. The soldiers came and burned our cottage down; with my parents and two little brothers in it.

"I only survived because I was out collecting herbs for my mother, the village healer. She hadn't used her magic to heal since before I was born for fear of it getting out to the king."

"That's terrible." Merlin took Willow's hand and gave it a squeeze. When she didn't pull it away, he kept holding it.

"I hid alone in the woods terrified for months afraid the soldiers would come to find me to finish the job. I was only seven. Eventually, one of the villagers discovered me and took me to Granny."

Merlin gave her hand another squeeze. "How long ago was that?"

Enough of this mush. Willow flashed him a sad smile and pulled her hand away. "Almost 10 years. Since then I've decided to remain unmarried so I can devote my full attention to my work."

Merlin nodded. Willow rushed through that awkwardness by asking, "How did you get to be Gaius's apprentice?" It was a relief to change the subject.

"I'm afraid I was reckless with my magic growing up. My mother and I lived in a village far away from Camelot so the fear of Uther's laws was much fainter. But I used my magic so often for tricks and… displays, that the other villagers were uncomfortable with it and began complaining to Mum. She knew Gaius from way back and sent me to him for help and guidance. She wasn't magical and had no idea how to teach me self control."

Willow laughed to picture Merlin as a large boy showing off with his magic. "I'm sure you were a holy terror."

Merlin laughed and scratched his neck. "I was, I'm ashamed to say." He shook his head. "Then I was sent to Camelot where magic is only talked about in whispers and those as rarely as possible. Before I even found Gaius to present myself to him I had a run-in with Arthur."

"Oh no." Willow's eyes grew large. "What kind of run in?"

"Suffice it to say that I called him a royal prat to his face and barely escaped with my life." He laughed.

Willow shook her head. "Oh no. Tell me the whole story. Please. I have goosebumps just thinking about it."

When they reached Crab Tree, Granny Mill wasn't hearing of Merlin returning home alone that night. She insisted he spend the night. Willow offered him her bed, she would sleep in the barn with the sheep. Merlin laughed. "I couldn't possibly displace you to the barn. I would be a cad to do such a thing. Though picturing you sleeping with sheep is quite amusing."

Willow gave him a mock scowl. "But you're a fancy apprentice from the castle," she protested with a laugh. "And a guest to boot. We can't allow you to soil your fine clothes among sheep."

Merlin laughed. "I'm Arthur's moving target and muck out his stalls. I'm hardly worried about a little sheep dung."

Granny tutted. "Enough noise from both of you. Granny Tock finally went home today. Willow will freshen up that extra room for you, Merlin, my lad. Nobody needs to fight over who gets to sleep with sheep. Now, mind you, no canoodling. You must each mind yourselves and stay in your rooms. I'm far too old and tired to be chaperoning two young people so obviously fond of each other."

Willow blushed scarlet. She'd get Granny back for that.

Merlin grinned. "I'm sure we'll behave ourselves." He winked at Willow whose blush had begun to fade but went livid again. She excused herself quickly to go freshen up the guest room. Needless to say, they did behave themselves and come morning Merlin was soon on his way back to Camelot with a message for Gaius from Granny Mill. As they said their goodbyes, Merlin said with a smile, "I promise to come this way as often as I can manage. I hear the herbs around here are exceptionally healthy and beautiful."

Willow blushed and smiled back. "I'd like that. And I'm sure Granny will find some reason to send me to Camelot. She's a hopeless romantic and is bound and determined to undermine my decision to not marry."

Merlin smiled, "Ah, the wisdom of age. Secretly, I'm hoping she's successful. You're far to pretty to be a spinster."

Willow raised an eyebrow. "Beauty is irrelevant to a spinster."

Merlin waved as he walked away. "But it's not to the rest of us who look at the spinster, now is it?" Willow shook her head. Merlin was such a pleasant flirt he shook her resolve to avoid romance, but she would just have to double down on her resolve. It was great to have him as a friend. They shared so much in common and he was delightful company full of humorous stories and quirks. But she would see to it that their relationship would end there. There was far too much at stake, too many lives to save, to let herself get distracted by frivolity.


	4. Chapter 4 - Attack

Willow was out collecting early spring herbs. It felt wonderful to be out and about again after being cooped up for months. She hadn't seen Merlin collecting herbs the rest of last fall, and Granny had gotten far too busy with a string of ill patients all winter to make up reasons to send her to Camelot. Willow dearly wished she would see Merlin, though she schooled herself against it. What kind of future spinster longs to see a pretty-faced boy? She told herself she and Merlin were friends and she just missed her friend, but she knew it was a lie. The long winter had softened her toward the idea of romance. Merlin was just so likable.

She was enjoying the fresh air so much she didn't rush through her collecting, but made a nice morning of it. Then she heard voices coming up behind her. She looked up to see four soldiers in the green livery of King Uriens of the Isles, the neighboring kingdom. They were riding through King Uther's territory. Willow didn't know if they were friend or foe, but took no chances and made a beeline for a large tree to hide behind.

A shout went up from one of the soldiers, "Hey, what was that? I think I just saw a girl run behind that tree."

Willow ran as fast as she could heading for low hanging branches that would be a challenge for their horses. Before long she heard the muffled pounding of hooves on the soft forest floor. They surrounded her. She tried to make for the nearest climbable tree, but one of them was off of his horse and grabbed her around the waist before she could reach it.

Willow screamed, "Get off of me! Help! Help! Leave me alone!"

The other soldiers had soon dismounted and were closing in on her, laughing. One said, "Oh lookee here. We've caught ourselves a pretty little thing."

Willow screamed again as the speaker lifted her chin up and moved the hair away from her face.

He said, "Ewww. A real pretty little thing. We can't let her go, or she'll sound the alarm. We'll have to kill her."

The one holding her said, "But we can have a little fun first, can't we Bertram?"

Bertram said, "I don't see why not? She'll be dead soon anyway. It'd be a waste to let her die a virgin. If she even is one."

"Don't you dare touch me?" Willow said through clenched teeth.

Bertram smiled. "Oh, we'll touch you alright, girl. We'll have our fun with you before we kill you."

One of the other two who hung back said, "Bert, we have a job to do. We have to stay focused."

Bertram said, "This won't take but a minute, Turk. But if you don't want a piece this ripe little cherry, suit yourself, but I don't believe in wasting beauty. Bring her over here, behind these bushes."

Willow wished she had strong magic like Merlin, but she did what she could. She called to a bird nearby with a few whistles and asked it to bring help to her. Then she willed the bird to understand and felt the magic work. The sparrow flew away. She knew it wasn't likely to find anyone and bring them here in time, but maybe they'd find her dead body and guess about King Uriens's soldiers. "Why are you here?" she demanded of the soldiers.

"We're a scouting party," the soldier holding her said.

Bertram smacked him in the head. "Don't tell her."

From behind her, he said, "What's it matter? She'll be dead soon anyway."

Bertram told Turk, "Stand guard. I don't want any surprises." Then advanced toward Willow and the man holding her.

Willow screamed like she'd never screamed before.

"Shut her up," Bertram said. A hand smelling of onion grabbed her mouth. She bit it and screamed more. The hand grabbed again, harder in a way she couldn't bite it. Her screams were muffled. Bertram laughed and put hands on her body groping her.

Turk called. "Somebody's coming."

Bertram leaned into her. "Kill them, you idiot."

"Bert, it's two men. They're on horses. They're armed and coming straight toward us. Get out there and fight, you fool." Turk called and horses' hooves pounded the soft forest earth.

Bertram swore and moved away from Willow. "Kill her, you big mouth blabber. She knows too much. And make it quick."

The sound of swords clanging against swords came from the other side of the bushes. Bertram drew his sword and went out to fight.

The man holding Willow tried to keep a hold of her while he drew his sword. Willow stomped on his foot and struggled to free herself by knocking into him. He fell back and she stepped away a few paces. She dropped to the ground in a squat to grab a heavy branch and pivoted to face him. He had his sword out and looked angry.

The sound of fighting beyond the bushes was fierce.

A small sparrow dove at him. Willow cheered. "You came back." She took advantage of the distraction to hit the man in the face with the branch. He fell sideways. Willow grabbed at his sword while he was off balance. She managed to make him drop his sword. As he righted himself and grabbed for the sword she stepped on it and hit him with the branch as hard as she could over his head.

He grunted and fell forward on his hands and knees. Willow lifted the branch to hit him again, but he dove at her legs and bowled her over. She fell hard losing her grip on her branch. The man was on top of her legs and then on top of her body before she could get up. She screamed. He put his hand over her mouth again. She bit his hand again. He got himself up into a sitting position straddling her and hit her in the side of the head with his balled fist. "Stop biting me, bitch."

Pain in her head made her angry. She struggled to get away.

Feet came from behind the bushes and a sword point sprouted from the man's stomach. He fell heavily on top of Willow, bleeding over her. She pushed with all of her strength to get him off of her. His dead weight was too great, but she managed to half slide out from under him, enough to sit up. She saw that her rescuer had fallen against a tree. He was covered in blood and was sliding down the trunk of the tree.

Willow slipped her feet out from under her attacker's body and ran to the man who rescued her. He wore Camelot colors. Then she realized that her rescuer was Prince Arthur. He slipped sideways. She caught him and eased him to the ground.

"Are you alright?" She asked the prince, but he was unconscious. Willow got up and looked around. On the other side of the bushes lay four dead men. One was in Camelot colors. Willow kicked the three enemy soldiers to make sure they were dead. She kicked Bertram especially hard. She knelt beside the soldier from Camelot. He was definitely dead.

"I'm out of danger, but the prince isn't. I can't let him die. I really wish Merlin was here to heal him fast. This is going to be difficult." She returned to the prince's side and unbuckled his armor. "Sorry for the familiarity with your body, my lord, but I must see what healing you need."

Once the breastplate was off, she could see that the largest wound was in his side just below his rib cage. "That's bad."

The sparrow landed on a twig just above the ground.

"Little friend. You've been such a big help so far. Can I ask you one more favor? Can you fly to Granny Mill and tell her I need help." She whistled to the bird then willed her magic to make the bird understand. She felt her magic work. The little sparrow flew away. "I wonder if the little thing even knows how to get to Granny?"


	5. Chapter 5 - Healing

Willow returned her attention to the prince. She carefully shimmed up his chain mail shirt to see the wound. Blood still seeped from it. "No choice. The chain mail will have to come off." Willow carefully shimmed the heavy metal shirt off of Arthur. His under tunic came off with it, which was fine. She'd have to take that off too, anyway. The chain mail and tunic got stuck around Arthur's head. "Damn. This is amazingly difficult to get off by myself." She was glad Arthur was unconscious because she was sure she added a few more scrapes to his already numerous wounds.

Once the chain mail and tunic were off, she laid the tunic across his bare chest to try and keep the chill spring air from sending him into shock. She got a water skin from one of the horses that hadn't wandered off and washed the wound. She worried that the wound might have punctured an internal organ. That would be bad. Very bad. She applied some of the fresh herbs she'd just collected and wrapped the wound up with cloth ripped from the inside slip of her skirt. She tried to find the cleanest part she could. After the wound was wrapped Willow retrieved a spare cloak from the horse and laid it over Arthur.

While she found and tied four horses, expecting she would need their supplies, she wondered where the other two got to. The little sparrow returned. It brought with it a raven. The raven croaked. Willow said, "Thank you little sparrow for bringing what help you could. I figured you didn't know how to find the way to Crab Tree. You have done me a great service this day." She whistled and magicked the sparrow's comprehension. It dipped and flew away. "Dear raven, can you take a message to Millicent of Crab Tree? Tell her I need help and show her where to find me." Willow made sounds that approximated the raven's croaks and chortles. Then she magicked its understanding.

To Willow's surprise, the raven croaked an answer in English. "Granny Mill."

Willow laughed. "Yes, Granny Mill. Thank you, you clever bird." The raven flew away toward Crab Tree.

It was afternoon by this time and Willow knew no help would come today, so she'd need to keep Arthur warm. She gathered some branches and built a small lean-to against the tree he laid beside, still smeared with his blood from his slide. Willow found a small hatchet in the saddlebags of one of the horses and chopped off some pine branches to lay under Arthur. It was difficult getting them under him. Then she chopped some more pine branches to lay over the lean-to. He was fairly safe from rain and morning dew. But as the day wore on, the temperatures dropped. Willow figured early spring nights were still quite cold. So she turned her lean-to into an enclosure. She was going to need to conserve heat. Then she built up a small fire close to the entrance of the shelter she'd made. She boiled some water in a small leather pot she'd found in a saddlebag and put lots of rocks in the fire. She used hot water to clean Arthur's wound more thoroughly. It was hard working in her little shelter. She had purposely made it small for better heat conservation. The fact that she had needed less material to build it was an added benefit. But the smaller size made treating the wound difficult. After she was relatively confident she couldn't do anything more for the wound she hoped his inner organs were intact so the wound wouldn't turn septic. She ate a bit of the food to keep the worry away. While she ate the sun dipped toward the horizon. In the gathering gloom, Willow was discomfited by the presence of the five dead bodies. So with great effort, she dragged them away from both the shelter and the horses. The four enemy soldiers she stripped of their cloaks and added them to the shelter's inner edges to provide extra heat retention. The Camelot soldier she laid separately and covered with his cloak to keep animals and bugs off of it as best she could. Then she moved the horses in to the bushes, closer to the shelter. They'd provide a smidgen of extra heat and protection.

Willow placed the rocks warmed in the fire around the inside edges of the shelter for heat and cleaned up as best she could. She banked the fire, then crawled into the shelter as the night's chill settled in around them. She pulled a branch across the front to close the shelter. The prince's body was colder than she liked. She lay lengthwise next to the prince to try to warm him with her heat. Then decided the extra cloaks would work better over top of the two of them. In the dark, she spread the four cloaks over the prince's own and settled down beside him for a long cold night. It got so chilly she even did the trick of covering over their heads to cocoon in the heat.

Arthur groaned frequently throughout the dark night and mumbled words Willow mostly couldn't understand. One word she could understand. He said it over and over. "Merlin." Willow almost wished she'd sent the raven to find Merlin. But Camelot was much further away than Crab Tree. Willow was surprised how nice it felt to lie next to the prince, despite the smell of sweat and blood. He was a well built young man. Handsome. Alarmingly handsome for an avowed spinster to snuggle up to. She told herself over and over again as she tried to get back to sleep after each of his moaning mumbling stages that she was only lying next to him to keep him warm so he wouldn't die. But she had to admit, lying next to him when he was healthy seemed more and more appealing. At one point he reached across her and pulled her closer to him. It wasn't much of a pull considering how weak he was from blood loss, but it warmed her in unfamiliar places. She such warming was strange to her.

"Easy girl. He's a prince. Not for the likes of a poor orphaned girl like you." Not risking even speaking the next words aloud in the presence of the unconscious prince, she added mentally, 'And you're magical and he's the son of King Uther Pendragon the hater of all things magical.' Aloud she finished. "No. Not for the likes of you."

By morning Willow was warm and cozy under the many cloaks and it was hard to go out into the cold air. But she was encouraged by how warm Arthur was. Not chilled yet not feverish. Hunger forced Willow out of the warmth. She started a fire, boiled water and prepared some breakfast. While she was checking on the horses she heard a groan from within the shelter. She rushed to remove the branch covering the entrance and check on Arthur.

He was awake and looked alarmed. "Where am I? Who are you?" He groaned again and reached for his stomach.

"Arthur! No! Don't disturb the bandages. You were badly injured rescuing me yesterday from enemy soldiers."

"I remember now. King Urien's men caught Sir Tamer by surprise and cut him down. Is he alright?"

Willow shook her head. "I'm afraid he didn't make it. He was dead by the time I found him. You managed to kill all four of Urien's soldiers by yourself before you lost consciousness from blood loss. But one of them stabbed you in the fight. Your wound is below your ribs. I couldn't get you anyplace warm so I built a shelter around you."

He relaxed. "We're far from any town or village. What were you doing alone in the forest?"

She bristled at his reprove. "I was out collecting herbs. I'm Willow, apprentice healer to Millicent of Crab Tree. We've met once when I was with Merlin doing work for Gaius." She raised an eyebrow. "I'm curious. Some of your wounds are older, not as fresh as the others. Were you in another fight recently?"

He closed his eyes. "We were returning from a skirmish against King Lot's men encroaching on our borders. Sir Tamer and I were the only survivors."

Willow didn't like the sound of that. "One of King Uriens's soldiers mentioned that they were a scouting party. Is this important?"

Arthur groaned and tried to get up. He barely managed to lift his head. "I think both enemies are planning a combined attack. I must warn my father. I have to get up."

Willow tucked the cloaks back around him. "That would be unwise, Prince Arthur. Your wound is serious."

His eyes rolled back in his head. Willow thought maybe he passed out. He cleared his throat and opened his eyes again. He looked well enough. "If I can't go, then you'll have to go."

Willow knew she couldn't abandon him here. He'd die. "Let me bring you food and we'll talk more after that."

He grabbed her wrist. "This can't wait–Willow did you say your name was? The lives of the whole kingdom are at stake."

There was the sound of horses' harnesses. Willow jumped up to see who it was.

"Hello," she yelled with delight as a small horse-drawn wagon wound its way through the trees. Granny sat beside Old Man Tussock. They were being led toward her by the raven she had sent to Granny for help. "Over here!" Then Willow told Arthur, "Millicent has found us. They have a wagon. We'll be able to get you back to shelter and send word to Camelot." Arthur was unconscious.

When Granny arrived she accessed the wound.

Arthur woke up and demanded, "Word must be sent to Camelot as soon as possible."

Willow took out pen, ink, and parchment. "What exactly should the king be told?"

After she'd written it down, Arthur managed to sign it. Old Man Tussock said they could manage to get Arthur back to Crab Tree without her if she would just help him get Arthur into the wagon. That was easier said than done. Finally, Arthur himself woke up to help them as best he could.

His legs hung off the end of the wagon but there was nothing they could do about that. Arthur beckoned her to him. When she was near he grabbed her wrist and whispered into her ear. "Take my horse. The gray one. Swift Frost. He's feisty, but the quickest. The guards at the gate need a secret password to let you through. The password is Wolf feathered in eiderdown." He passed out.


	6. Chapter 6 - Message

Willow raised an eyebrow at Arthur's password but bit her tongue and didn't ask any questions. She just nodded. Now wasn't the time. And she didn't know if he had a sense of humor. Arthur wasn't Merlin.

She prepared Arthur's horse, packing a bit of food, since she hadn't eaten anything and then mounted his battle stallion. She'd never been on such a large horse, but she rode as fast as the horse, Swift Frost, would go straight for Camelot. She rode with her hood tied close around her head and her hair tucked in. She wanted speed and no unnecessary attention.

The horse vexed her with how skittish he was. So she spoke to him. "Arthur has need of me to deliver a message fast. I will return you to him as soon as I can. He would go himself, but for his injury. Please serve me as you would him. It would please him to hear that you did your best to save Camelot." Then with magic, she made the horse understand her words. After that, the stallion was amazingly cooperative. She got the sense that Arthur's horse loved him immensely. The journey was just a few hour's ride.

As horse and healer approached a village, a large flock of geese tended by a goose girl crossed the road. Willow tried to steer Swift Frost around the flock, but he charged straight through. Geese flew up in every direction. Willow laid forward over Swift Frost's neck to keep from being pummeled by powerful wings flapping wildly all around me. Once out the other side, she found a few down feathers lodged in the bridle and saddle. She frowned uselessly at the headstrong horse.

As they got nearer to Camelot they passed more people on the road and in the fields. At one point there were many people on the road surrounding a broken-down cart. Willow tugged strongly on the reins to slow Swift Frost so they could proceed cautiously through the crowd without hurting anyone. Swift Frost again charged right at them. Realizing she couldn't control the horse Willow yelled, "Clear the road!" and "Urgent business, get out of the way!" People dived out of the way, but nearer to the cart they weren't fast enough. Swift Frost never faltered. He charged straight at the cart picking up speed. Willow realized what he planned with only just enough time to grab ahold of the saddle for dear life. She begged, "No, Swift Frost, don't–" then he was up and over the cart barely clearing one man's head. They landed with a jolt, but the horse never broke stride. Willow's hands clutching the saddle shook. After she stopped shaking enough to force words out, she said, "Horse, you're crazy!" He just kept running.

Through field and village, he only slowed as they approached the castle gate itself. The guard at the gate challenged her. "Who are you that ride with such urgency at the gates of Camelot?"

"I bear an urgent message from Prince Arthur to King Uther. The prince bid me tell you," she gestured one of the guards closer and whispered, "Wolf feathered in eiderdown."

The guard turned to the others beside him. "I'm escorting her to the king." He jumped into a ready saddle of a waiting brown horse. "Follow me, my lady." Then he charged up the cobbled streets yelling, "Make way. King's business. Make way." and "Can't you see she rides the prince's own horse! Make way for Swift Frost!"

Swift Frost followed, eager for faster speed. He kept up with the brown horse easily. In moments they were before the castle proper, then into the courtyard. Grooms rushed up to take their reins. One murmured, "Why does she ride Swift Frost? Where is Arthur?"

Willow was never so relieved to dismount a horse. Though she murmured, "Thank you, Swift Frost" as she left.

Her escort charged up the stairs. "Where is the king?" Willow followed.

He was informed that the king was in his study with Gaius. Willow's escort charged down a hall. Willow ran as fast as she could to keep up. As they came to a set a doors King Uther was opening them to look out. He was scowling. "What is all this commotion?"

The escort announced, "Urgent message from Prince Arthur, your majesty."

Line of worry etched Uther's forehead. "Arthur? Where is he?"

Willow stepped forward. "He is safe, your majesty. He is healing." She handed him the roll of parchment.

He glared at her and unrolled it. His face grew pale as he read it. "Where is my son?"

"He was on his way to Crab Tree in a wagon when I left him. In a day or two, he should be well enough to travel here to Camelot."

The King demanded. "What's happened to him?"

Willow swallowed. Giving a king bad news was never an easy task, but giving Uther news of his son getting injured made Swift Frost's breakneck ride seem like child's play. "He was in two skirmishes. All the men who traveled with him are dead. He nearly died himself from blood loss, but I treated his wound and he is mending. He dictated this letter to me but signed it himself. When Millicent of Crab Tree arrived to take over administrating his healing, he insisted I ride straight here to give you this message."

The dissatisfied king looked down his nose at Willow. "Who are you?"

She curtsied. "I am Willow, apprentice healer to Millicent of Crabtree."

Uther turned to Gaius. "Will you go to oversee his return to Camelot as quickly as possible? Take a squad of guards with you."

Gaius nodded. "Certainly, your majesty."

Uther turned to Willow's escort. "Gather my captains and advisers. We have preparations to make. We will be under attack imminently."

Uther walked away from Willow without so much as a dismissal. Merlin stepped forward and took Willow by the hand, glancing nervously at Uther's back. "Come with us to prepare to go to Arthur?"

She hadn't seen his face in the room. That wasn't surprising given how stressful delivering the message to Uther had been. Grateful for his guidance, she nodded and followed Merlin.

Once they were out in the hall Merlin let go of her hand and turned to her. "It's good to see you again." She nodded. He nodded back. He must have decided she wasn't well because he spoke gently. "I wish it was under better circumstances. How is Arthur? On second thought, you should tell Gaius, too."

He lead her through the maze of hallways to his and Gaius's quarters. Gaius was already there gathering supplies. "Willow, tell me everything you can about Arthur's injuries and your treatment."

They gathered supplies as they pumped her with questions. Merlin raised an eyebrow when Willow mentioned lying beside Arthur to keep him warm, but there were no other comments. Eventually, Merlin said, "Willow, you look ready to drop. I guess you didn't get much sleep laying beside a prince all night." She raised an eyebrow at him. He grinned at her. "Not bad for someone who wants to be a spinster."

She rolled her eyes as he lead her to a little room at the back. She spoke more defensively than she wanted. "I was shivering half the night and checking on his bleeding the other half." She rallied with a jibe of her own. "Are you jealous?"

He laughed. "Me? No. I've slept beside Arthur many a night. He's a restless sleeper."

Willow laughed at his twisting her meaning and at Arthur. "He most certainly is." She shook her head. Then with a tired sideways glance, she said, "He said your name in his sleep."

Merlin laughed. "He was probably thinking up more work for me to do even on death's doorstep." He smiled at her. "Come lay in my bed until we're ready to leave. It's not a prince's bed, but it will have to do." She narrowed her eyes at him and poked him in the ribs. He giggled and pulled away, "Only because you need rest. You'll be coming with us and will need to ride again."

A gigantic yawn escaped her.

Merlin smiled. "I think I saw the inside of your toes on that one." He drew back the covers and guided her down to his bed.

It was soft. She laughed. "As long as I don't have to ride Swift Frost. That horse is insane."

"You don't have to tell me. I muck that horse's stall. He's got a twisted sense of humor. Now, nighty-night." He kissed her on the top of her head. All she managed to register was that the pillow smelled like him.


	7. Chapter 7 - A Promise

It felt like seconds later Merlin was shaking her awake. "Wakey, wakey, Sleeping Beauty. Sorry, Willow. I wish I could let you sleep longer, but we're ready to go. Come get some food before we start."

She nodded and let him lead her to some food. She rallied a little after eating. Enough to help them carry bundles of medicines and equipment down to a carriage. Soldiers ran to and fro all around them in the halls and courtyard. Apparently Uther was taking the message as seriously as Arthur. Gaius rode in the carriage, but Merlin and Willow each mounted a horse. They had six guards to accompany them as they rode back to Crab Tree. The military preparations made it hard to get out of the castle but eventually, they managed.

They hadn't been riding long before Willow felt herself nodding in the saddle. Merlin rode up beside her. "Watch yourself or you'll fall off your horse. And don't expect me to catch you." He made a hand motion going down, accompanied by a descending whistle, then spread both hands out suddenly. "Splat."

Willow laughed. "I don't know why I'm so tired. Yesterday's ride after the previous night's cold must have really taken more out of me than I realized." She sobered as she realized the shock of almost being raped and killed might have something to do with it, or building a shelter and dragging five dead bodies away from it.

Merlin smiled. "Or it was you and Arthur up gabbing all night," He used a falsetto voice. "Oh, Arthur your sword practice really defines your muscles."

Willow laughed and glanced around and was pleased to see that the group had spread out enough to give them a little privacy. "Will you stop going on about that. The only thing he said all night was your name. That and groan."

Merlin nodded. "I have noticed that. Arthur does seem to have a limited vocabulary. You must have been doing all the talking then." He raised an eyebrow at her.

She laughed grateful he was helping her stay awake. "Oh, yes. I figured this was my only chance to bend a royal ear with all the things I'd like to change about how the kingdom's run, that I kept myself awake all night talking and talking at an unconscious perhaps dying prince just in case he lived and remembered what I said. Very likely, Merlin. Very likely." She harrumphed.

Merlin shrugged. "If you were to marry a prince rather than be a spinster you could change all the things you wanted in the kingdom." He raised an eyebrow.

She laughed. "Merlin, you are so ridiculous." Then she raised her own eyebrow. "Is that what you'd like to happen? Me marry a prince?" She was enjoying this game of pretending to subtly flirt. Oh, how she liked his company. She could tolerate a regular dose of this.

"Well," he seemed to think. "It's better than you wasting away as a spinster." Then he grinned, "But I could think of better people for you to marry than a pompous prince."

She laughed at his boldness. "Really? Like who?"

He shrugged. "A farmer, a blacksmith, an apprentice healer, a town guard, a latrine scrubber, really anybody would be better than–"

She grinned wickedly. "Merlin, are you proposing to me?"

He choked on his laugh. "I–no, I–what? I wou–well, I–"

Willow laughed. "Relax, Merlin. You sound like you're having a conniption. I was just teasing."

He blushed. "I knew that." When she continued to laugh at him, he laughed, too and his eyes twinkled. "What would you have said if I was?"

It was her turn to blush. Then she laughed. This was a dangerous game to play for a spinster. "That might just challenge my plans for spinsterhood, but you'd have to ask to find out, now, wouldn't you?" She felt a little flushed.

One of the guards riding ahead of them came galloping back. "King Urien's soldiers are on the road ahead."

Willow's first thought was 'Thank goodness we got out of that conversation.' Then the guard's words registered.

Merlin, suddenly serious. "How many?"

"Four," Tobias said. Fear lines showed around his mouth.

Willow had such lines around the mouths of expectant fathers as their wives went into labor and the parents of deathly sick children. "Perhaps this is another scouting party checking on the fate of the first one."

Merlin nodded. "Perhaps. Tobias, alert Gaius in the carriage." Tobias nodded and continued on past them.

Merlin turned to Willow. "You should go back with the carriage and Gaius."

She frowned. "What about you?"

"I've been in many battles beside Arthur. I'm good at making myself discretely useful to our soldiers as they fight. I'll go ahead to help Rogier."

Willow nodded and dropped back to ride beside the carriage. Gaius stuck his head out the window and expressed concern. "Where's Merlin?"

She rode beside the carriage window. "He went forward to help the guards."

Gaius scowled. "But he doesn't know how to fight."

Willow shrugged. "He was confident that he could help."

Gaius clenched the edge of the window opening. "The idiot. He's going to get himself killed."

Willow heard the concern hidden in Gaius's angry remarks. He was worried Merlin's magic would be discovered. She forced herself to smile despite her own fear. "Don't worry, Gaius. He'll come back to you."

Tobias took two more guards and rode forward to help. Two guards stayed behind with the carriage. There were several tense moments while the carriage continued rolling slowly forward so as not to give away the fact that they knew King Uriens's soldiers were ahead.

The sound of fighting began ahead, somewhere out of sight. The carriage stopped and waited. Swords clanged. People yelled. Willow heard Merlin shout a warning once. Then it grew quiet. Willow hated waiting and not knowing. She wished she knew more magic besides talking to birds and healing.

After a while, one of the guards rode back and waved them forward. "We've subdued them and are interrogating the one still alive. There are some wounded. Gaius nodded to Willow. She motioned to the driver. The carriage started forward again. Soon they reached the place where wounded soldiers lay on the ground.

Willow glanced around looking for Merlin. She didn't see him anywhere. Gaius looked around too as he climbed down from the carriage. "Where's Merlin?" He demanded.

A guard waved toward the trees. Willow rushed over in that direction. She found him stretched on the ground holding his leg. "I've got him, Gaius," she called. She went straight to Merlin while Gaius treated the others, including the captured enemy soldier.

Willow asked, "Merlin, what happened?"

He smiled then grimaced. "Sword cut to the leg."

Willow ripped the pant leg open to reveal the wound. "It's deep." She put pressure on it to try to slow the bleeding. Merlin groaned. Willow smiled. "Is this how you always help Arthur? By taking an injury meant for someone else?"

He glared at her. "Your bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired. Do you criticize all your patients while you try to heal them or am I just a special case?"

She glared. "Merlin, you know you're always special. Were you able to help at all?"

He nodded with gritted teeth. "I was very helpful."

She raised an eyebrow. "Good. I'd hate to think you put yourself at risk on a fool's errand."

He glared at her. "Do you disapprove of my helping in the fighting?"

She grunted then smirked. "Who am I to come between a boy and his deathwish?" When he made a confused face, she snorted. "Pay me no mind. I'm probably just jealous that I couldn't help as well. It's terrible waiting. Not knowing what's going on."

Merlin groaned. "I could work with you on that. See what you're capable of."

Willow grinned, excited by the offer. "Is that a promise?"

Merlin beamed at her. "At the first opportunity."

"I plan to hold you to that, Merlin." She let up on the pressure to check on the wound. "The bleeding seems to be slowing down. Now for the painful part."

"Truly, your bedside manner sucks." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Only the best for you, Merlin." After the wound was treated and wrapped, Merlin was able to hobble around. Willow and Gaius both suggested he ride in the carriage. He insisted that he would ride. Willow found it painful just to watch him mount his horse. "Merlin, if you're trying to impress me by acting tough, you're not. I'm more impressed by good sense. He ignored her and mounted anyway. With a snort of disapproval from Willow and a grunt of resignation from Gaius, they rode on. Merlin's pain was clearly written on his face.


	8. Chapter 8 - Gratitude

Soon the entourage meant to retrieve the wounded Arthur reached Crab Tree. When they arrived at Granny Mill's house she came out yelling. "What is all of this commotion?" She spotted Willow. "Willow girl, you know injured people need their rest."

Gaius came out of the carriage. "Millicent, we've come to take the prince back to Camelot. The king is worried about him."

Granny exclaimed. "Well if it isn't little Gaius of Springfield. You've gone and growed all up."

Gaius blushed. "Milly, stop fooling around. I want to see Arthur."

Granny laughed. "Oh, Gaius. You've grown a bit tubby in your old age. You used to be such a dashing young man."

Gaius blustered. "I am not tubby."

Merlin grinned to watch the exchange. He whispered to Willow, "How old is your mistress? I didn't think anybody could be older than Gaius?"

"I heard that, Merlin." Gaius called.

Everyone laughed.

Willow called as she dismounted. "Granny, how did the journey from the forest go?"

Granny shook her head. "It was rough for the lad. He's been asleep since we arrived. And sleep is the best thing for him." She eyed Gaius.

Willow slipped inside to check on Arthur herself. He was in her bed. The guest room being occupied by an elderly patient with a wrapped and elevated leg. When Willow cracked open the door to peek, Arthur called, "Who's there? Tell me what's going on outside."

Willow rolled her eyes. So much for just peeking in. Well, she'd be better able to evaluate his condition this way. She went in and closed the door behind her. "It's alright, Prince Arthur. It's just a carriage from Camelot to take you back. I delivered your message. The king is making preparations but he wants you back in Camelot."

Arthur groaned. "Not more bumpy wheels. I'm staying here until I can ride Swift Frost back." He looked at her. "You did bring him back didn't you?"

Willow smiled. "Yes. He was a delight to ride."

Arthur smiled at her sleepily. "I'm surprised he didn't give you any trouble. He's a spirited beast."

"I'm good with animals. How are you feeling?" She laid a hand on his forehead. It was quite warm to the touch.

She must have tsked because Arthur asked, "Is it a fever?"

"Just a bit of one. I'll let Granny know." She turned to leave.

"Willow," Arthur called softly from behind her. She looked over her shoulder. His eyes were opening and closing slowly. "Thank you for carrying the message to my father." Willow thought he'd fallen asleep so she tiptoed out. Before she could close the door, he called again, this time with his eyes closed, "And thank you for laying beside me in the woods to keep me warm and alive. I owe you my life."

He said life so softly Willow was sure he was asleep this time. She whispered, "And I, you, my prince. And I, you."

She went to find Granny. She was still outside occupying Gaius to protect the prince's sleep. Merlin and the guards had all dismounted. Willow directed them to the village spring to water their horses. A crowd of villagers had begun to gather. Willow asked a middle-aged mother to organize some food for the guards. Then she found Granny. Gaius had managed to talk her inside at least. They were in the kitchen. Merlin was discretely snooping around looking for Arthur.

Willow announced quietly, "I checked on Arthur. He was awake and wanted to know what all of the noise was. I told him. He wasn't thrilled at the prospect of more bumpy wheels and vowed to stay until he could ride Swift Frost back to Camelot."

Gaius groaned. Merlin grinned.

"I felt his forehead. He's running a bit of a fever, Granny, The stomach wound is deep. That was my concern last night, that it could have punctured an internal organ. If his intestine is punctured, he might turn septic. That could kill him." Gaius and Merlin turned to go find him. Willow said in a firm voice, "He fell back asleep. You should wait to check on him."

Granny tsked. "See now, Gaius. It's what I've been telling you. He should stay put."

Gaius shook his head. "The king is worried. With trouble with our neighbors, he wants Arthur back safe in Camelot. Not in a village on the border of our lands. You know how the king is."

Granny harrumphed. "That king can go hang himself if he thinks I'm letting a septic patient be carted away in a carriage to leak infection all over his innards. Does he want to kill his own son just to have his dead body safely behind Camelot's walls? No. I won't have it."

Everyone in the room smiled at her bluster.

Willow said, "Let him sleep for now. Gaius, you can evaluate his condition in a few hours."

They got everyone settled for a few hours. The small village of Crab Tree came together to feed 10 extra people. There was discussion of what to do if they didn't return to Camelot today. Given Arthur's condition, Willow didn't think setting out today very likely.

The guards were divvied up among the houses. The young people of the village paid especial attention to the guards. The young women flirted with them. The young men competed with them in various friendly ways.

Several hours later, Arthur woke again. Gaius and Merlin went into Willow's room to evaluate his condition. Merlin stayed with Arthur to get him caught up on everything when Gaius came out to talk to Granny and Willow. "The wound is very deep. I'm impressed you were able to treat it so well alone in the forest."

Granny tutted. "I've taught her well. Do you doubt my training, Gaius? It was good enough for you once upon a time." She sniffed.

Gaius rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, Milli." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "There are signs of special healing."

Willow nodded. "I'm effective in that area."

Granny beamed proudly. "She's got a strong talent for healing of all kinds. She just has to remember that, you only live once and a healer lives a long time alone. Too long to not smell the roses a little along the way."

Willow snorted.

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "Milli, are you up to your old game of matchmaking again? Didn't you learn your lesson with Ygerne?"

"That wasn't my fault. Gaius, you can't blame that one on me."

Gaius smiled. "I'm not blaming anything on you, Milli dear. You just must be careful you don't put your foot in something you'll regret."

"Oh, poo, Gaius. What good is being an old woman if you can't be a busy body along with it?"

Willow cleared her throat. "Gaius, do you agree with our assessment? Should the prince travel?"

Gaius shook his head. "Perhaps tomorrow if we can get his fever to break. I'm not convinced he's septic. The fever may be due to many things."

"Perhaps it's due to having a pretty, young healer attending him," Merlin said as he entered the room. Willow blushed. Gaius and Granny laughed, but Merlin didn't. He went on dryly, "He's very impressed with you and your healing abilities, Willow. He mentioned owing you his life several times."

Willow chewed on her lip. "I owe him my life as well."

Merlin nodded. "Many owe him their lives. Arthur's more than used to that. What he's not used to owing his life to someone else as well." Then in a bit of a mutter, "At least to his knowledge." There was a little bit of bitterness in Merlin's tone.

Willow stood next to him and smiled gently. "Don't worry. He'll soon forget I exist once he's back in Camelot. I'm quite forgettable and there are so many beautiful princesses vying for his attentions."

Merlin smiled wanly back at her. "But will Willow forget Arthur. He's far from forgettable."

She laughed. "Fear not. Spinsters don't trifle with such small matters as romantic affections."

Gaius shook his head. "The king would never let Arthur get romantically involved with someone below his station. No offense meant to you, Willow. But royalty must be careful with their affections."

Willow smiled. "No offense taken." She nodded. "I know my station and the danger Camelot presents for me. I don't pretend to have yours and Merlin's gifts for subterfuge."

Granny tsked. "The affections born of gratitude to your healer are not obedient to royal decrees, whatever Uther would or wouldn't allow. I fear you must tread carefully here, Willow girl."

Willow nodded.

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "You would be an authority on that subject, Milli. How many hearts have you broken?"

Granny smiled. "Only one that mattered, Gaius dear."

Merlin perked up. "Wait a second. Were you two romantically involved?" His grin was huge and incredulous.

Granny smiled. "It's not for a gentlewoman to kiss and tell."

At the same time Gaius said, "Mind your own business, Merlin."

Merlin looked at Willow and they both laughed at their elders' poorly concealed guilt. He gave her hand a squeeze as his eyes filled with mirth.


	9. Chapter 9 - Complications

Chapter 9 - Complications

A villager came in. "Willow, will the soldiers be staying the night?"

She looked at Gaius. He nodded. The villager and the people outside Granny's house cheered.

Gaius cleared his throat. "Now, Milli, what have you got in the way of fever medications?"

Granny led him away to the supply room. Willow turned to Merlin and caught him staring at her sadly. "This is why I plan to be a spinster. These feelings are nothing but a distraction from the important work I need to do."

Merlin smiled. "You're not fooling me, Willow. I know you have feelings for me."

Willow set her mouth in a grim line. "So what if I do? Having feelings are not the same as acting on feelings. You would do well to remember the difference."

Merlin pouted with a bit of a secretive smile. "And I thought we were making such good progress in that area. It seems I am either to have the girl I'm very fond of swept off her feet by my best friend the prince or she will die a spinster. Oh! Woe is me! What reason is there for living?"

Willow laughed. "Your good progress was all in your head. I have been committed to spinsterhood with unwavering dedication."

Merlin smiled. "Well, it least that might put Arthur off. Do you have the ability to heal his fever?"

"Without knowing the underlying cause," Willow sighed, "It wouldn't be much better than giving him an aspirin. I wish I could get a better look at his wound again. How did it look to you?"

Merlin frowned. "Bloody. There was no sign of inflammation around the wound that I could see, though."

Willow tapped her front tooth. "How does his chest sound?"

"His chest?" Merlin seemed surprised.

"You know that area that's below his head and above his navel." She rolled her eyes. "Was there any sound of congestion? Did he eat anything for you? He hadn't stayed awake long enough when I saw him to get any food into him. Or water for that matter."

He nodded. "I hadn't heard any congestion while I talked with him as he gushed about you. But I did manage to get him to drink some water."

Willow nodded. "It could be simple dehydration. We should get him to eat and drink more fluids."

"And I should listen to his chest. We don't want you to do it." Merlin raised an eyebrow. "He might smell your hair and swoon in admiration."

Willow punched Merlin's arm. "Stop it. You're terrible. I sure pray you didn't have any siblings. You would have scarred them for life with all your constant teasing."

He grinned. "Fear not. The world has heard your prayer and retroactively saved any siblings I would have had and sent them to other, gentler older brothers."

Willow smiled. "Good. For their sake."

"Perhaps," he cocked his head and tapped the side of his forehead, "a younger sibling would have taught me to be gentler with my teasing."

Willow looked at him. "Nah." She shrugged. "They would have killed you long before that would ever happen."

Merlin smiled. "Ouch."

They heard Arthur calling from the room. They both went in to check on him. He had thrown his blankets back.

"Arthur? You need to stay warm. You're sick." Merlin chided him as he pulled up the blankets to cover Arthur's bare chest.

Arthur flung them back again. "I can't stand it. I'm hot."

Willow said. "Merlin, listen to his chest." She sat beside Arthur and took his wrist to check his pulse. His wrist was hot to the touch. "You're burning up."

Arthur nodded, "See, Merlin."

Merlin leaned over Arthur and laid his ear on Arthur's chest. "His heart is beating fast. Is this something else? Willow, have a listen."

Willow sighed and laid her head on Arthur's chest. It was hot on the side of her face. She heard the rapid heartbeat, then heard something else. His lungs sounded wrong. "Breathe deeply your Highness."

"Call me Arthur." His voice rumbled through his chest under her ear.

"Breathe deeply, your Highness." He did. Willow heard the sound of fluid and stickiness. She felt her hair being moved. She sat up as Arthur pulled his hand away and Merlin looked concerned. Willow frowned. "Does it hurt here?" She pressed her fingertips on the space below Arthur's eyes. "And here?" She moved her fingertips to the skin just above his eyebrows and pressed gently again.

"Yes. What does it mean?"

Willow smiled and said with a relieved chuckle, "It means you're coming down with a really nasty cold. You'll live despite the travel."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. He looked at Merlin, then back at Willow. "You're an amazing healer, Willow of Crab Tree. I owe you my life."

Willow stood up and dusted off her hands. "And I owe you mine. We're even. Now, your Highness, we need to get food in you before the congestion makes all sight of food turn your stomach."

He looked her in the eye. "Call me Arthur."

"That would be inappropriate, your Highness." She turned to go.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Willow, as your prince, I command you to call me Arthur."

Out of Arthur's sight, Merlin shook his head sadly.

Willow straightened her back. "If you think ordering me to be familiar with you, Arthur," She said his name with a snideness rarely used on royalty, "is endearing in any way, you are sadly mistaken. For one so brilliant on the battlefield, you are truly clueless about how to show respect and to engender affection."

Arthur blinked. Merlin beamed.

"Furthermore–"

"I take it back, Willow." Arthur stared straight ahead. "Call me Highness, again. You have a wicked tongue."

Willow smiled and nodded. "I have been told this before. It will serve to keep any romantic interests at bay as I plan to never marry, but devote my life to my healing arts."

"You are coming with me tomorrow," Arthur stated factually, still staring straight ahead, "when I return to Camelot."

Merlin frowned. "Arthur, she's needed here."

"Don't argue with me, Merlin." He still stared straight ahead. "My mind is made up."

"No, your highness, I'm not. I'm needed here to help with the wounded. And how would that look to the people of Crab Tree who are currently harboring your soldiers through the goodness and generosity of their hearts, if you up and left and took their young healer away with you, leaving them the poorer in the face of an imminent attack, for having helped you?"

Arthur nodded. "Help me up. Both of you. I would survey the village's defenses."

Willow snorted. "I can save you the effort. We haven't any defenses to survey. We're simple farmers on the edge of enemy territory in the face of an attack. I need to be here."

"Help me up. Merlin." He sat up on his own, though it made him groan. He began to stand. He was wobbly, so Merlin instinctively put a shoulder under his armpit and an arm around his back to steady him.

Willow stood in front of them. "You aren't going anywhere half-dressed like that. You'll make you cold ten times worse."

Arthur frowned. "Merlin, grab my cloak."

Willow shook her head. "A proper shirt, idiot. Or you're not leaving this room. Are you trying to undo all of my hard work to get you better?"

Arthur stared at her. "You are a most impertinent healer."

She handed him his shirt. "And the cloak. Regardless of how hot you are. It's still early spring outside and the chill air will be hard for your fevered body to deal with."

Merlin assisted him in dressing. It was slow work. Arthur spoke as Merlin worked. "You know, as a prince you could be flogged for speaking so to me."

"I know healing. It's my life's work. I will tell you what needs to be done to get better. If you don't listen to the truth, then you are an idiot."

Merlin finished by putting Arthur's cloak on him and helping him up.

Arthur grunted as he rose. "That's why you're coming back with me to Camelot, Gaius and Merlin are good enough healers for most things, but we're about to go to war and I'm wounded and sick. I need you to help me get better as fast as possible."

Willow shook her head. "No, I–"

"Yes," Granny spoke from the open doorway. "Willow, go with him. He needs to get well as quickly as possible. Gaius and Merlin will be taxed to their limits dealing with the injured. Besides, he's your prince. You are bound to obey him if you know what's good for you and your life's work." She emphasized 'life's work' finishing sharply.

Arthur nodded and nearly fell over, almost toppling Merlin with him. "Finally someone with more sense and less pride. Not take me outside."

"You must wear something on your feet," Willow demanded as she assisted Merlin in helping Arthur out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Merlin, my boots."


	10. Chapter 10 - Tread Carefully

Chapter 10 – Tread Carefully

"Merlin, my boots," Arthur demanded.

Willow struggled to help Merlin keep the still wobbly from his sickbed prince upright. But he was determined to look at the village for himself. Oh! The pride of royalty!

They set Arthur down in a chair. Merlin grabbed his boots and squatted to put them on Arthur's feet. Arthur spoke while Merlin struggled. "How many people live in Crab Tree?"

Granny answered. "In Crab Tree proper, Some 40 people, counting men, women, and children. And another 30 or so in the outlying forests and fields."

After Merlin finished with his boots, Arthur motioned for Merlin and Willow to help him stand. They hobbled him outside. Willow tried to pull the cloak around him more for better coverage. At least it was a warmish day for early spring.

Arthur surveyed the area as a crowd gathered. He called out, "Could someone draw me a map of the village?"

A lad stepped forward, then hesitated and looked at his elders for approval. A few of them nodded, so the boy squatted down and drew a map of the village in the sand at Arthur's feet. "This is what the village looks like from a bird's eye view, Prince Arthur, your Highness. I've seen from the top of a very tall tree."

"Thank you, son. What's your name?"

The boy smiled. "Aaron, Your Highness."

"Thank you, Aaron. Is this square you've drawn here the common house used for meetings?"

"Yes. It's that one there." He pointed to a smallish building with a thatched roof.

Arthur nodded. "Do you have any weapons?"

"None," Willow said.

"We have pitchforks and axes, Your Highness," called a big man from the back of the crowd.

Arthur looked around. "I can not leave soldiers here. Your simplicity is your best defense. Build shelters in the woods and move your foods and livestock there."

Someone from the back called, "King Uriens's men will torch our houses."

"The truth is, they won't pay much attention to your village without people, food, and livestock here, but just to be on the safe side, douse your houses well with water before you leave. It will mean burning your village is more work than it's worth to King Uriens's army and they'll move on quickly. After they've gone you can come out of the woods and put out any successful fires and rebuild with no loss of life. Just make sure they're truly gone.

"Also, I am taking your young healer, Willow, with me, but once I return to Camelot, I will do what I can to convince my father to send a battalion of soldiers to this area to dissuade King Uriens's army from coming this way at all. After I've fully recovered Willow will return to you, safe and sound."

The crowd cheered. Gaius beamed. Granny nodded. Merlin and Gaius helped Arthur back to bed. In the kitchen, Granny held Willow back until everyone was out of earshot. She whispered, "Let's hope you are returned a maiden and not carrying a prince's bastard in your womb. Or his servant's for that matter."

Willow looked down her nose at Granny. "Aren't you the one always trying to matchmake for me? You're very hard to please, old women. And besides, you agreed with Arthur that I should go."

"And so you should. The kingdom needs Arthur as healthy as possible in this time of crisis. But I mislike this lover's triangle brewing between the three of you. Two's company. Three's a crowd. Make sure you do not come between the two of them. They need each other. I can feel it in my bones."

Willow nodded. "I will be careful, Granny. And I'll make you proud."

Granny patted Willow's cheek. "You do that already, my dear. All the time. All the time."

Merlin fed Arthur. Willow took over when Arthur wanted to quit with his meal half done. "If you are going to be traveling tomorrow with a head cold, you need to build up your strength. You lost a lot of blood with that wound and tomorrow will be painful. You won't want to eat at all, then"

Arthur smiled grimly. "And let me guess. Tomorrow you'll be scolding me for not eating as well?"

Willow grinned. "Most likely. That is the wisest course. You decided to bring me for my wisdom, did you not?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "Are you planning to punish me all the way to Camelot for forcing you to come with me?"

Willow laughed. "This isn't punishment, Prince Arthur. This is my natural personality."

Arthur smiled. "You're beautiful when you laugh."

Willow held up another spoon of stew. "You know it's common for patients to grow fond of their healers."

Arthur sighed and glanced away. "I'm not an idiot, Willow. Don't patronize me."

She continued as if he hadn't said anything. "It happens all the time. For me, once you're well, there will be another patient and another heart to break. That's why I'm planning to remain unattached for the rest of my life. Emotions are a hindrance in my profession."

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "You certainly use emotions to great effect to manipulate your patients."

Willow blushed. "That's different."

Arthur sat back. "It's amazing. You get prettier and prettier with every new revelation of your personality. You certainly do make it hard for your patients to keep their heads straight around you. I think that's your magic touch, why you're so good at healing."

Willow frowned. "It couldn't have anything to do with my training and knowledge." She shook her head. "No. Knowledge and pretty are incompatible to men."

Arthur smiled. "No, they're compatible, but only if they come with a sharp tongue, apparently."

Willow grinned. "No, that's just an added bonus. It helps to keep the patients humble and biddable."

Arthur sat forward and opened his mouth. "Am I?"

Willow spooned in a huge scoop. "Are you what?"

"Biddable?" he said around a mouth full of food that he struggled to chew.

"Hardly."

He managed to swallow. "Good. It ill befits a prince to be biddable."

Willow refilled the spoon. "A fair statement. But a prince should be wise and recognize good advice when he hears it."

"Ah! Here is where your training falls short." Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, winced, and settled them more gently. "Healers rarely have to deal with the situations where another's good advice is actually veiled manipulation. They are usually the ones employing that tactic. It's rare that others employ that against them."

Willow snorted. "Apparently you don't hang around with groups of healers very often." She lifted the spoon to his lips. "We have to learn to cooperate with people who need to be good a manipulation to be good at their jobs. Do you think we don't use that on each other?"

Arthur smiled. "Are you saying healers are all treacherous connivers?"

Willow hesitated. "Well, no."

Arthur grinned. "Exactly. Your power games with each other are usually for better reputations and placements. Healers are usually at heart kind and generous people. Some my be corrupt, but they are few in number. Leaders are usually power-seeking men prone to violence and corruption. The manipulations of such people are far more dangerous and with more far-reaching consequences for the citizens under them. Biddable is a dangerous trait for a leader. Even being overly prone to listening to the advice of others is fraught with danger. Power can corrupt even a leader's closest and longest known advisers. A stubborn leader is more likely to rise and fall on their own merits. If they are a good leader, then their citizens are better protected. If they are a bad leader, then everyone is at least secretly arrayed against them. So you see dear Willow, your advice to listen to good advice is not necessarily good advice. So you must forgive me if have a tendency toward stubbornness. It has its reasons."

Willow nodded. "You make several excellent points. I will have to reflect on them. And now, with the well-intentioned advice of a healer, I suggest you sleep, Prince Arthur. You have a long, cold, painful journey tomorrow."

Arthur smiled. "On one condition."

Willow raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"You must agree to call me Arthur. No more titles."

Willow rolled her eyes. "You drive a hard bargain, Arthur, but you have a deal. Now go to sleep. Arthur."

He smiled and laid his head down. And with a yawn, he closed his eyes. "Deal."

Willow smiled, gathered up the bowl and spoon and left.

Merlin was outside the door waiting. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

Merlin shifted from foot to foot. "Are you going to Camelot with us tomorrow?"

Willow nodded. "Arthur is most persuasive, being a prince and all."

Merlin didn't smile. "I'd noticed. And?"

Willow stopped trying to get past him and looked him in the eye. "And what?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Will you be able to deal with his fondness for you?"

Willow smiled. "He is quite charming."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Willow, he's a prince. Uther will never let him marry a commoner. Regardless of how talented a healer they are."

Willow bristled. "I've no intention of marrying anyone." She pointed to herself. "Spinster remember?" She shrugged. "I'm a passing fancy. No more. He'll soon bore of me. I've no delusions to the contrary. He just makes good thoughtful conversation is all I was implying."

Merlin groaned. "Girls always assume that is a reasonable stopping point for a man. There's always an underlying motivation."

Willow raised an eyebrow. "Is there with you?"

Merlin looked at her in confusion. "Haven't I been most transparent about that?"

Willow blushed. "I suppose. But you are easy enough to put off. Are you saying Arthur won't also be a gentleman?"

Merlin grinned. "I haven't been put off. I play the long game. I hope to win your affections by dazzling you with my wit and bravery."

Willow smiled and shielded her eyes. "You are truly dazzling."

Merlin grew serious, "But you see, dear girl, I come to this playful friendship as an equal to you in status. Arthur does not. At some point, his patience may give out. He may give way to the greater power his greater status affords him. He may behave less gentlemanly with you as you continue to flirt with and tease him as you do with me. I haven't known Arthur to ever behave in such ways with girls, but in truth, I haven't had much opportunity to observe him thus. He hasn't developed a fondness for many girls. And you're the first of lower status than him. I worry, only because I have seen many men of greater status abuse such situations. I hope Arthur is up to the test."

Willow sighed. "I have seen this abuse also. Perhaps you're right and I shouldn't go."

Merlin stayed silent. Willow looked at him doubt reflected in her eyes. She sighed. "He'd never allow me to back out now. I'll just have to be on my guard."

Merlin snorted. "Your sharp tongue will sabotage that."

Willow sniffed. "Wit puts off men."

Merlin grinned, "Stupid men. Arthur isn't stupid." His grin widened. "Most of the time."


	11. Chapter 11 - Princes

Chapter 11 – Princes

In the morning, when Willow informed Arthur she wasn't going with him, he refused to go then either. Gaius protested. "King Uther wants you now, Prince Arthur. Please be reasonable."

"When she decides to come, I'll go," Arthur said petulantly on the bed.

Gaius threw up his hands. "Merlin, you talk sense into him. We must leave soon."

After Gaius had left, Willow listening at the door heard Merlin say, "Arthur, we need to leave soon if we do not want to be traveling in the dark. You must leave without Willow if she refuses to come."

Arthur said, "You did this."

Merlin asked, "Did what?"

Arthur said, "Convinced her not to come. I've seen the way you look at her. You like her too. You're trying to keep her from me."

Willow couldn't keep the grin off her face. They were arguing over her. It was very flattering.

Merlin sounded defensive. "What if I am?"

"I say, game on, Merlin. Let her decide for herself who is the most charming. It should be a very short competition."

Willow rolled her eyes. Princes!

"Arthur, your relationship with her has no future."

"Why do you say that? I wouldn't dally with her affections and then dump her. Do you really think so poorly of me as that, Merlin? I thought you were my friend."

"Uther would never let you marry a commoner, Arthur."

"I can handle my father. Tell her you've changed your mind and you agree with me that she should go."

Willow cleaned out a fingernail roughly. Who did Arthur think he was to just order Merlin and her around?

"Merlin, I need a good healer to get me through this when you and Gaius are busy healing the wounded." There was a pause. "Besides, Merlin, don't you want her someplace safe during the upcoming attacks? How would you feel if she stayed and died because of your interference? Would you really be able to live with yourself?"

Oh! Willow frowned. That was low. Making Merlin feel guilty if anything happened to her.

There was a sigh that had to be Merlin. "Maybe you're right."

Willow could hear the grin in Arthur's voice. "Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

"You're hardly ever right." There was a soft thump that Willow suspected was a pillow. She grinned. She would miss both of them if they left without her. "But maybe this time you are."

Willow just wished she knew what was best. Either choice felt like a betrayal of someone. But she didn't think she could resist Millie, Arthur and Merlin combined all urging her to go. She opened the door.

Merlin looked surprised to see her there. He raised an eyebrow. "Eavesdropping? I thought better of you."

She frowned. "I'll go. Just get him ready." She left with misgivings to get her things ready.

Arthur stood in the doorway to the house staring at the carriage that had been brought as close to the door as possible. "I won't ride in that carriage. I ride Swift Frost or I'm not going."

Everyone protested, but in the end, Arthur got his way. Princes!

But watching him mount a horse with his injuries was painful to watch for everyone. Once Merlin got him upright in the saddle he smiled with grim determination. "This is good, I feel better already." He patted Swift Frost. Then rode the horse slowly out of the village to many farewells and well-wishing.

The pace of the journey was excruciatingly slow. But no one had the heart to tell Arthur to hurry up. His face was a mask of pain. Willow didn't think she could bear dealing with the pride of princes much longer. She insisted on checking his wound for new bleeding every hour. By noon, they were only a third of the way to Camelot and his wound had started to bleed again.

She let some of her irritation show. "Arthur, you need to be in the carriage. You need to lay down. I should change the dressing on your wound. I could do that in the carriage."

Arthur refused for another hour or two, but eventually, the pain grew to be too much for him. Willow told him, "When we get closer to Camelot you can ride again if it's important to you. But you should rest now and let me tend your wound."

The fact that he gave in was a tribute to how much pain he was in. They laid him on the bench in the carriage. Willow rode with him to change the dressing. The wound had indeed opened up from the exertion. "This need more stitches. But I can't do it while this rickety bumpity-thump is moving." They stopped for Willow and Gaius to stitch the wound closed. It was a slow process in the cramped carriage. Afterward, Arthur fell asleep and they were able to make better progress.

When they approached Camelot Merlin insisted Arthur be roused and asked if he wanted to ride in.

"Yes! Absolutely." Willow heard his answer loud and clear, several yards away.

It was even more painful to watch him mount Swift Frost a second time with fresh stitches. But ride he did. Willow shook her head and sighed.

The entrance into Camelot was only just short of triumphant. The townspeople cheered from the ramparts and along the lanes up to the castle. They were eager to have their prince there to defend them. Willow shook her head. If only they knew how wounded he was.

Arthur's dismount in front of the king was more than enough evidence to show that he was severely wounded. Uthur insisted he be taken up to his room immediately.

At least Uther waited until Arthur was reasonably comfortable in his bed before coming to greet his son and ask after him. Father and son, king and prince, had a quick conference about the state and positions of their military. Finally, Uther left to let Arthur get rest after his arduous journey.

Willow had to restitch his wound a little more. She cleaned, dressed, and bandaged it all up again to make Arthur comfortable. He was practically asleep before she finished.

When Willow left Arthur's room with him asleep to look for Gaius and Merlin, Uther pounced. "Why are you treating my son and not Gaius? Is it true you are only an apprentice healer? How did you convince them the give you such an important task?"

Willow had known this was going to be awkward, but she didn't think Uther would be so aggressive. "I was the only person left alive in the forest when he was wounded. I kept him alive until help came. I told you this when I delivered his message. It is by his own request that I am still your son's healer, your Majesty."

Uther began to pace. "Why would Arthur request this? Gaius has always been his healer in the past."

Willow sought to comfort him despite her nervousness. "I am a confident healer. I've been treating him effectively since his injury in the forest."

Uther turned sharply to her and stepped closer. "You're the reason he got injured in the first place. Have you cast some sort of spell over my son?"

Willow stepped back, fear and rage fighting for dominance in her voice. "My lord? I assure you I have done nothing to harm your son. It is common for patients to develop feelings for their caregivers. It will pass soon enough once he's well again."

Uther snorted. He put a finger near her nose. "Just remember, I'm watching you. If you so much as step a toe out of line, healer. I will have you thrown in the dungeon. Are we clear on this point?"

Rage was winning, but Willow controlled it. "Yes, your Majesty." She dropped him a small curtsy. He walked away. Willow squeezed her hands into fists and swallowed. "What have I gotten myself into?" She unclenched her fists. There were marks left by her fingernails.

She found her way to Gaius's and Merlin's quarters. Gaius made arrangements while Merlin and Willow got her things and he showed her to her room. He frowned. "This is far too close to Arthur's room for my comfort."

Willow smiled at him. "It'll be at least a week before he gets out of bed. Relax."

Merlin smiled grimly. "You don't know Arthur. Two days in bed, tops. He may be up tomorrow."

Willow shook her head. "After that ride today and the busted stitches he'll be down and out for a while to come yet."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to place a wager on it?"

She laughed. "Don't you fear that will compromise my integrity as a healer?"

He grinned. "I know your purity of heart. This is just a fun little venture. Do you want to hear my terms?"

Willow rolled her eyes but smiled. "Go ahead."

He smirked. "If Arthur isn't up on his feet and walking around outside of his room tomorrow, I'll buy you a new dress." He glanced down at her travel-stained dress. "But if Arthur is up on his feet and walking around outside of his room tomorrow you owe me a kiss." He raised one eyebrow. "A nice one." he paused. "On the lips." He touched his lips.

She blushed. "Merlin? Are you implying I'd sell my kiss for a dress?"

Merlin blushed. "No. Don't think of it like that, Willow. Think of it as a harmless game that may get you a new dress. Yours has seen better days and I'd like buying a dress for you. If you win." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "And maybe you'd like giving me a kiss if I win."

She laughed and blushed.

Merlin laughed. "Good, I'll take that for a yes. See you in the morning." He disappeared down the hall and around the corner before she could protest. She rolled her eyes and gave her dress an appraising look. Merlin was certainly right. Her dress, fine by village standards was bedraggled and filthy. Here in the castle, it looked little better than rags. She wondered if Merlin had good taste in dresses because Arthur wasn't getting out of bed tomorrow if she as his healer had anything to say about it. She went into her quarters and washed up as best she could before falling exhausted into an overly soft bed.


	12. Chapter 12 -Plans

Chapter 12 - Plans

Willow woke early the next day. After checking that Arthur still slept she went to visit Gaius. He was up. One of the things Willow really appreciated about the elderly was that they were early risers. Merlin apparently was still abed. Willow discussed what supplies and equipment use were available. Gaius did not have the river available to cool things like Granny had. Willow wondered how she was to keep certain tonics she liked to use for pain reduction cold. She resolved to figure something out later and went to check on Arthur again.

He was up, groggy and hungry. Hunger was a good sign for someone who had a fever and congestion. Willow checked his temperature again and listened to his lungs. Merlin came in while she had her ear to his chest. He spoke very loudly about breakfast. Arthur's chuckling was thunderous in her ear. She was irritated with Merlin, but she'd heard enough to recognize that Arthur was no worse for wear due to his long painful journey the day before.

Arthur started to complain at and about Merlin. Merlin acted blissfully unaware or unbothered which infuriated Arthur. Both Merlin and Arthur almost seemed to like this little game. Arthur's breakfast smelled delicious, which reminded Willow she hadn't had her own breakfast yet. So she took herself off to find some while they bantered about trivialities.

It was nice not having to take any part in making her breakfast, but Willow found getting any food out of the kitchen staff a challenge in itself. After getting a meager but tasty breakfast Willow returned to talk to Arthur about how he was feeling. She found him deep in conversation with his father and several knights. She listened to them talk about the defenses of the kingdom, but mostly she listened to Arthur's voice for the telltale congestion that she suspected he would begin to exhibit soon. The discussions with Uther and the knights got a little heated. Willow tried to stay out of the way, but with access to Arthur for a proper assessment denied to her for so long, she grew bored waiting. She went looking for Merlin.

After asking around to many people, she found him in the stable mucking out the stall of Arthur's horse Swift Frost. "What is on Arthur's schedule today?"

Merlin looked up with straw in his hair and a dark streak across one cheek that she hoped was mud. "What?" Then he smiled. "Oh Willow. What can I do for you?"

Willow didn't get too close. She was never very fond of the smell of horse manure. "What is Arthur's schedule today? Because apparently my desire to attend him and assess his health is low on his list of priorities. When can I find a time that he is free for that?"

Merlin grinned. "I don't know. I'm usually trying to avoid Arthur because his list of priorities for me to do is endless whenever I see him. I don't usually try to keep track of him. That's far too hard. He's a restless, busy man."

Willow sighed. "Well, how can I keep him healthy if I can't ever get to him? Uther has already informed me that he doesn't trust me and if I put a foot out of line he'll throw me in the dungeon. If I don't keep Arthur healthy what will he do to me then?"

Merlin shook his head. "Even if I did know Arthur's schedule, he's hardly going to follow it, confined as he is to his bed." Then Merlin smirked. "But perhaps he won't stay confined to his bed. He's a very determined man." He raised an eyebrow at her.

Willow frowned. "I guess I sit outside his room and wait for an opportunity to talk to him when nobody else is." She tsked. "It's a very inefficient use of my time."

Merlin nodded. "Forgive me if I don't join you to keep you company. Sitting outside his room is the worst place for me to be unless I want enough tasks to keep me busy until I'm an old man."

Willow nodded. "I understand."

As she turned to go, Merlin added, "You will let me know if Arthur is on his feet and walking around outside his room before nightfall? Won't you?"

Willow rolled her eyes. "If you don't see it, it didn't happen."

Merlin groaned. "That's not fair. I have to condemn myself to a lifetime of tasks just to know the truth?"

Willow smiled. "It was your idea to make the wager." She shrugged. "And I need a new dress."

As she walked away, Merlin called, "Oh, I see how it is. Taking advantage of a poor working boy's wages for your own gain. Shameless, Willow. Truly shameless. Being in the seat of power, in the kingdom's capital has already corrupted you. Shame. Shame."

Soon she was out of earshot with a smile on her face. She was glad Merlin was here. He was always good for a laugh and was a good friend to have when someone was new in a large place like Camelot. She wondered what it would be like to kiss him. After he was cleaned up of course. She also wondered why he didn't use magic when no one was looking to accomplish the many tasks Arthur set for him. From what she could tell, he certainly was capable of it.

Willow decided to pay a visit to Gaius for advice about getting in to see Arthur. That must have been a problem he'd encountered before. When she got to his quarters she found Gaius working on brewing up a medicine. He was more than happy to explain to her, "If your time was more valuable then you would have the right attitude to demand Arthur's time for his treatment." He suggested, "You can do some apprentice work for me to make your time more valuable. Or I suppose more a journeyman's work since officially you're apprenticed to Millicent."

"Or journeywoman's work as the case may be," Willow added.

He chuckled. "I would greatly appreciate the help since Merlin is often detained doing Arthur's work. We could discuss your ideas on treatments and you could be more of a junior partner in working with my patients, giving priority to Arthur, of course. It might make Uther more peaceable and cooperative also."

Willow liked the idea. She truly enjoyed Gaius's company and was appreciative of the extra training in this new capacity. Secretly, she didn't mind the increased likelihood of seeing more of Merlin either. Especially, when he wasn't mucking out stalls.

After discussing the situation Willow decided to give another attempt at seeing Arthur. Somehow on the way to his room she got lost. She thought she knew the way, but must have been mentally preoccupied and took a wrong turn. Oh! Stop distracting yourself with thoughts of Merlin. This is why you decided to stay a maiden, unencumbered with these attention consuming thoughts.

She was in a part of the castle she'd never been in before. Curiosity got the better of her and she decided to see where this hallway went before she turned back to try to retrace her steps. As she neared a corner, she heard voices.

Oh, good, she thought. I can get directions.

She heard a man's voice say, "You'll need to be careful with this poison. It's undetectable, It breaks down quickly once eaten, but it's very effective. Make sure you only get it on his food. It's quite deadly."

Willow's mouth dropped open. She flattened herself against the wall to eavesdrop. This was dangerously important information.

A girl's voice chuckled, "Is it so terrible if a few extra people die?"

"Fool, you'll get yourself caught with that attitude. More than one person dying will look suspicious." The man's voice said.

The girl giggled and said, "Oh, Tobias, you're always so serious. I was only joking."

Tobias! He was one of the knights.

Tobias's voice sounded growly when he said, "Make sure you're serious when using that. Use all of it. Do it in his dinner tonight. Uther will blame that healer girl. He's already got it in for her. I've got you a position in another castle closer to your family to get you out of harm's way. Meet me at the stables as soon as you've put the poison in his dinner. Just do this right. Understand?"

He's asking her to poison Arthur and is trying to blame me for it! I've got to tell somebody!

"I've got it already." The girl said, sounding irritated.

Tobias said, "Alright. You go back by the south stair. I'll take the north. When you see me in the hallways don't even make eye contact. Understand?"

"I'm not an idiot." The girl said.

"We'll see," Tobias said, sounding threatening.

Willow heard Tobias's heavy footsteps move away from her. Then lighter footsteps approached her hiding spot. Willow pressed back into an old mildewy curtain and pulled it in front of her just as a girl rounded the corner.

After the footsteps passed, Willow tried to get a look at her, but all she saw was the girl's back. She was slightly wider than average and her hair under her serving cap was a mousy brown.


	13. Chapter 13 - Healer's Troubles

Chapter 13 – Healer's Troubles

Willow stayed where she was until all sounds of footsteps had faded. Then she followed the serving girl. She had to find Gaius or Merlin. They would know what to do. The hallway and stairs came out near the kitchens. From there, Willow managed to find Gaius's rooms again. He wasn't there, but Merlin was. He was cleaning the horse manure off of his hands and changing his tunic. Willow started talking at once. "Merlin!" She shut the door behind her. Finally, she registered what he was doing. She blushed but otherwise ignored his bare back. "I just overheard a plot to poison Arthur's dinner."

Merlin turned. Willow's blush deepened. She averted her eyes, then threw him a clean tunic he'd laid out. She did it without looking. It hit him in the face. "Uh!" He pulled it off. "Willow, are you sure?"

"Well, Sir Tobias was speaking to a kitchen maid about poison. He said Uther would blame it on me. Who else could they be planning to poison?"

Merlin nodded. "We have to get to Arthur right away." He slipped his shirt over his head and Willow pretended to ignore his trim stomach muscles. "Come on."

"I'm right behind you," he called.

They most of the way to Arthur's room only slowing down when there were other people around. Willow whispered, "Why are we slowing down? This is important."

Merlin whispered, "Because we don't want to tip off them off that we're on to them."

Willow nodded. "Smart."

When they arrived, Uther was meeting with Arthur to discuss the war preparations. Arthur was up and pacing back and forth slowly and painfully. When they entered Uther glared at them. "Where have you been, girl? Arthur has been in severe pain."

Arthur put a hand out to settle his father. "It's not severe, Father. I'm just uncomfortable. Where have you been, Willow? Didn't I bring you here to be my healer?"

"What are you doing out of bed, your prince? No wonder you're in pain." She tried to lead Arthur back to his bed.

He resisted her. "Walking helps me think."

Willow looked at Merlin then glanced at Uther, then looked at Merlin again.

Merlin shrugged.

Sighing, Willow said to Arthur, "You'll want to sit down for the news we've brought you."

Arthur looked at Willow, then Merlin expectantly.

"Sit down, at least, your prince." Willow tried to lead him back toward the bed.

He sighed and sat down on the end of his bed. "Now will you get on with the telling?"

Uther fumed. "Arthur, you're wasting your time with these two. Let me send for Gaius."

Arthur again put a hand out to settle his father. Uther growled. "Well, I won't waste my time." He stormed out of the room.

Willow and Merlin relaxed. Merlin said, "Willow has to tell you something important."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You can hardly have a more captive audience. Get on with it."

Willow told him of getting lost and hearing voices. Then she told of the poison and the words she'd overheard. Arthur grew very serious. "Do you know who either of them are?"

Willow sighed. "The man was Sir Tobias. I do not know the name of the girl."

Arthur clenched his fists in the bedding. "Sir Tobias? Are you sure?"

"Very. He rode with us on the journey to get you. And she called him Tobias. When he walked out, he wore the red cloak of a Camelot knight."

Arthur swore. "How long until dinner?"

Merlin looked out the window. "At least an hour."

Arthur grimaced. "Merlin, will you hang out in the kitchen and see if you can't spot the girl who carries the poison. She won't be the one primarily responsible for my food preparation. She will be someone who just offers to help."

"Oh, that sounds remarkably easy." Merlin waved his hand in mock casualness. "Just hang around the kitchen near the head cook Audrey without her hitting me over the head with a frying pan and watch everyone in the said kitchen for an hour and see who touches your plate, but make it casual so nobody gets suspicious and postpones the poisoning to another time when I'm not hanging around the said kitchen for an hour looking suspicious."

Arthur frowned. "Merlin just go. Be creative. Oh, and have Sir Tobias detained until I can question him."

Merlin got up to leave. "And what will you two be doing while I save the day?"

Willow walked toward Arthur. "It's past time to change the dressing on your bandage. If I don't tend to my duties, poison won't be necessary."

Merlin seemed satisfied and left.

As Willow helped Arthur off with his tunic, he winced and asked, "Where have you been all day?"

Willow grunted. "I tried to get in to see you after breakfast when it would be less noisy, but you were busy with your father." The bandage was red and yellow with bleeding and possibly infection. "You're a hard man to get to talk to in a quiet room."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You should have asked. I'd clear the room to spend time with you." He smirked in a suggestive way.

Willow ignored him. "I asked Merlin about when you would be free. He didn't know your schedule and didn't want to. So I talked to Gaius. He suggested I do journeyman's work with him to make my time more valuable so I could feel more confident to demand time when I was available. He suggested your father would be less suspicious then too."

Arthur laughed. "My father isn't suspicious."

Willow smiled sweetly as she began to undo his bandages. "Then his threatening me with being thrown in the dungeon is rather odd, don't you think?"

Arthur frowned. "He threatened you? When?"

Willow wasn't gentle with the bandage removal. "When I first arrived, after we got you to your rooms and you fell asleep from exhaustion."

He made a fist in his blanket. "I'll talk to him. You're my choice of a healer. He must respect that."

Willow sighed. "Truly, I don't care if he's suspicious of me. I plan to do my best to heal you and that should satisfy him. I'm just glad I got lost so that I could discover this plot to frame me. Oh and it's nice that we can save you from being poisoned as well."

Arthur snorted. "Oh, don't go to any trouble on my account."

After the bandages were removed, Willow pressed on the wound. Arthur winced but didn't cry out in pain. That was a good sign. There didn't seem to be any internal infection. She examined the edges of the wound. There was some redness. She ran a finger over them and checked Arthur for a response. There wasn't much of one. "You seem to be healing well, despite the way you abuse your body by being restlessly active. You should give your body time to heal. I can only do so much. Your body much do the rest. Let it do its work."

Arthur snorted. "I don't know if you noticed but there is an attack imminent. Our defenses don't get in place by themselves."

"Yes, I know," she said as she smeared ointment over the wound, "but you didn't have to ride halfway to Camelot yesterday and you don't need to pace as you talk to the king or your men."

Arthur laughed. "It's hard to command respect from a bed. I must show strength to my men. I'm ordering them to put their lives at risk my command and some of them will die because of my orders. The least I can do is get out of bed to give the orders." After a pause he added with a chuckle, "Besides, I think better when I up and moving."

As Willow began to recover the wound with new bandages, she said, "Yes, but you won't be there to give any orders if you don't take care of yoursel–"

A soldier burst in. "Prince Arthur, attacks have begun on the outskirts of the kingdom. South Farthing and Hamshire have both been attacked and New Delphi has reported troops sighted massing in their forests."

Arthur swore and sprang out of bed, his bandage flapping. "A multi-pronged attack. Has my father been informed?"

Willow followed him to keep the bandage from hitting the ground. If it did, she'd have to start over with a fresh bandage. While Arthur discussed troop assignments with the soldier, Willow tried to steer Arthur back to the bed so she could finish the bandaging. He allowed her to guide him as he spoke and had just got him sitting again when another soldier came with more reports of attacks. Arthur sprang up off the bed again. Willow barely managed to keep the bandages from hitting the floor this time. She realized with a sigh that she wouldn't get time to work properly. She bandaged his wound as best she could while he stood talking. It was a challenge to avoid his gesturing arms, but finally suboptimal bandaging was achieved.


	14. Chapter 14 - Invitation

Chapter 14 - Invitation

Willow retrieved Arthur's shirt and helped him put it on as he continued to give orders. As she gathered her supplies up to leave, a plate of food was brought for Arthur. He gestured for the serving-man to put it on the table as he continued to discuss battle plans.

Willow wondered that Arthur's dinner had come without Merlin to assure them that it hadn't been tampered with. Willow tried to grab the serving-man to question him, but too many bodies were in the way. The man slipped out of the room before she could stop him. She didn't want to leave the food unguarded to go after the man, in case it was poisoned and Arthur got hungry. She stood next to his food and wished for Merlin to materialize. After waiting for a long time–Arthur had apparently forgotten his dinner–Willow decided to take the food with her. She casually carried Arthur's plate out of the room unnoticed by the soldiers or Arthur. Once outside she tried to figure out what to do. She needed to find Merlin or find out why he hadn't returned. The plate of potentially poisoned food smelled good. She headed toward the kitchen. Should she return the food complaining it was too salty? While there may be she'd find Merlin. She was halfway down the stair when she met Merlin coming up. "Merlin! Where have you been?"

He held aloft his plate of food lifting the lid to show her. "Nobody tampered with it. I even tasted it for him on the way up to make sure."

Willow smelled the delicious chicken and savory squash but saw that the food was less than a normal portion. "Tasted it or ate half?"

Merlin grinned. "I had to be sure." He closed the lid.

Willow held up the plate she carried. She didn't lift the lid. "A serving-man delivered this to Arthur a few minutes ago. You must have tipped them off and they tried to circumvent you. I took it away untouched before Arthur even realized that it was gone. You can put that on his table and he'll never know the difference. He'll see half of it gone and know you've verified it's safe. Then we'll track down whoever tampered with this plate of food."

Merlin lifted the lid of her potentially poisoned food to look. She grabbed the napkin beside it and spread it over top. "We don't want anyone to confuse the two plates. I'll head down to the kitchen and see if I recognize the girl or the serving-man."

Merlin closed the lid and nodded. "I have Sir Tobias detained. I fear the girl will be long gone, but give it a try." He started up the stairs then stopped. "Make sure nobody else tastes that food. On second thought I'll stow it in your room," he reached over and took the plate from her, "for safekeeping until after I deliver Arthur's dinner. Perhaps we'll threaten Sir Tobias with it to get him to talk. Or the girl if we find her. After I deliver Arthur's dinner, I'll take this to where Sir Tobias is. Will you be okay looking for the serving girl or the serving-man alone until I can get to you?"

Willow nodded and headed down the stairs to the kitchen empty-handed. She was fairly sure she knew the way but paid careful attention to make sure she didn't get lost. While she paid attention she tried to figure out her excuse for being in the kitchen. Her stomach growled and she realized she had the perfect excuse. She moved with a quicker step at the thought of getting her own dinner. That chicken had smelled exquisite.

The kitchen was a madhouse. People coming and going, cooking and dishing out food. It smelled delicious but sounded like a battle. Pots slammed. Knives chopped. Cutlery scraped together. People yelled and yelled. The head cook, Audrey, yelled the most. She was a large burly woman with a permanent scowl. Willow tried to avoid her. If Audrey saw Willow lurking she would chase her from the kitchen with no information or dinner.

Willow looked for any girl of the right height. The girl's shape earlier had been hard to judge in the dim light of the downstairs hallway. She didn't see any matches, so she watched for any young girl. The girl's height may have been easy to misjudge beside Sir Tobias, a tall man. Willow still didn't see any candidates. She listened for the voice. That much Willow remembered clearly, but with all the commotion she struggled to hear any single voice at all. She was thoroughly frustrated when Merlin arrived. "I'm so sorry, Merlin. I've turned up nothing. And I'm unlikely to find anyone in this commotion."

Merlin snagged two plates of food and led the way out of the kitchen. He turned and smiled as he handed Willow a plate. "Sir Tobias confessed and said that his accomplice, a serving girl named Marigold, was long gone by now. I checked with the guards at the gate. She left an hour ago. Soldiers have been sent out to capture her." Merlin led Wilow up to Arthur's room.

When they arrived, Arthur stood in his hallway outside his room. "There you two are! I've been waiting to hear about the poisoning. Someone delivered food to my room. But I didn't know if it was safe to eat. Ah! Good man, Merlin. You've brought warm replacement food for me. I'm starving." He took the plate from Arthur's hands and walked stiffly back into his room. He was only halfway in when he started to wobble.

"He's going to–" Willow began.

"Whoa!" Merlin caught him and relieved him of the plate. He handed the plate to Willow and helped Arthur back into bed.

After they got Arthur settled, Merlin gave him back the plate of warm food and with a sigh sat beside the plate of cold food. While they all ate, Merlin caught Arthur up on the details of the attempted poisoning.

Before they were finished eating, Uther burst in. "I just heard about Sir Tobias's assignation attempt, Arthur. Are you all right?"

Arthur made a big show of giving Willow the credit for foiling the attempt. When Willow tried to protest that it was mostly Merlin, he just winked at her.

Uther said, "I apologize for ever doubting you. Please dine with me and the royal family at my table tomorrow evening, with or without Arthur, depending on his condition by then."

Arthur and Merlin smiled at her while Willow stammered a thank you.

Uther also complimented Willow on the swift improvement in Arthur's health and her skill as a healer. After he left the meal was finished. Merlin cleaned up. Willow tended Arthur's wounds. Once he was asleep for much-needed rest after a long exhausting day for a recovering patient Willow left the prince's side to return to her own room.

Merlin waited for her in the hallway. He escorted her to her room while they discussed Uther's change of heart and Willow's sudden popularity. She thanked Merlin for generously allowing Arthur to give her all of the credit.

Merlin smiled. "I hope your time here will be more pleasant now that Uther is no long suspicious of you."

She nodded and plopped on her bed suddenly very tired.

"You look exhausted." Merlin observed. "I suppose now wouldn't be a good time to point out that I won our little wager."

Willow looked up all tiredness instantly gone. She remembered finding Arthur standing in his hallway. Outside of his room. On his feet. She licked her lips. "Um, yes. I suppose you did."

Merlin moved closer until he stood beside where she sat on her bed. She stood up too fast. She didn't want to imply that her bed was a good place for anything.

Merlin smiled and took her hand as she stood up next to him. He raised it to his lips and kissed it. "When can I expect you to pay up on your wager?" He smiled.

Starting at her hand where his lips had touched her skin, Willow's whole body tingled. She looked into his eyes. They were amazing. Blue with small flecks of brown that sparkled. She felt like she could fall into them and never come out again. She felt her mouth open, but no words came out. He moved closer.

She stepped away. Panic seized her. What of her work as a healer? What of her plans for spinsterhood? Didn't she care about healing at all? She sighed.

Merlin raised an eyebrow but stepped away. Hurt and disappointment on his face for just a moment. He turned away while gesturing to her trunk. "I decided you needed a new dress regardless of the outcome of the wager." He glanced back to give her a sweet smile. "If you don't like it, I can get another one made more to your liking. You can tell the seamstress exactly what you want."

Willow looked from Merlin to the trunk and then back to him. She felt her eyes start to sting. This man was too generous, too kind. Too good for her to hurt and reject over and over. "Merlin…" she was at a loss for what to say.

Without looking at her, while fiddling with her ink well on her table he waved his hand and the trunk opened. A blue dress more beautiful than any Willow had ever owned or even worn and far more lovely than any she had hoped to win rose into the air and hovered there.

Tears willed in Willow's eyes. Without moving, Willow whispered. "Oh, Merlin, it's beautiful."

He turned to grin.

Willow couldn't believe he was over his hurt so quickly. How could anybody be that forgiving? She didn't deserve his affection. She at least owed the man a kiss. He'd won it fairly. She turned toward him to rush into his arms, to apologize for being such a frightened ninny, for–

He caught her up in his arms before she had taken two steps. His lips were on hers, warm and soft and delicious. She felt light as air, didn't know what was happening, didn't want there to be any more space between them. His body pressed against hers. It felt more right than anything she had ever known.

There was a knock on the door. They sprang apart. Willow covered her face with her hands. What had just happened? She felt like she'd been ripped in half.

The knock came again. Willow looked up. Merlin smiled at her sheepishly. A third knock. Willow collected herself and opened the door partway.

Lady Morgana stood in the hall. Willow wasn't sure whether or not she'd done something wrong kissing Merlin in her room. She barely knew Lady Morgana. She hadn't even been introduced formally to her yet. She didn't want the first impression of her to be that she was a loose woman that took boys into her bedroom. But she had. Willow tried not to blush.

Morgana smiled. "Hello. We haven't been introduced yet. I'm Morgana, the king's ward. I was told you'd be joining us at table tomorrow evening and wanted to offer you the pick of my gowns if you would like. Uther wants you to feel at ease and welcome."

Willow felt weak in the knees with thankfulness for the beautiful gown floating in the air behind her and the mostly closed door. Willow thought about the amazing man who'd held the dress up magically with the flick of a wrist. A man whose mouth and breath had just been hers, who she wanted to be hers again. She wished Morgana would melt away.

"Willow? Is everything all right?" Morgana asked.

Willow sighed and pretended it was a yawn. "I'm sorry, my lady. I've very sleepy. It's been a long day."

Morgana blushed. "Of course. I'm so sorry. Your first day at Camelot and you had so much excitement saving Arthur's life twice over. Forgive me for not considering that you might be on your way to bed. I'll talk with you again in the morning."

Willow thanked Morgana and closed the door as she left. Willow turned to rush back into Merlin's arms. The dress no longer floated.

Merlin stood with his hands behind his back. "Forgive me for not considering how tired you must be. I'll see you in the morning."

As he made to slip past her to get to the door, she grabbed his hand. "Stay?"

His mouth opened a little and his eyebrows shot up. He smiled and blushed. "I shouldn't. You're tired and–"

Her mouth was on his. She was lost once more. He smelled like trees after a rain.

He pulled away prying her fingers off of his arm. His smile was big and goofy. "Willow," he moved her away from him. "If I stay any longer in our current state of exhaustion one or both of us may do something we regret. I like you far too much to risk that, however much I'd like to..." He blushed scarlet. "I'll see you in the morning." He pecked her on the cheek and slipped out the door, closing it behind him.


	15. Chapter 15 - Love Triangle

Chapter 15 – Love Triangle

After Merlin left, Willow leaned against the closed door with a huge grin on her face. Daydreams of horseback riding with Merlin through a meadow and walking hand-in-hand beside of creek played mistily through her mind. The grin turned into a huge yawn. She shook herself. With a sigh, she climbed into bed without changing clothes. She only had a short while to wonder with a smile on her face at her sudden change of heart. Where had her vow to be a spinster gone? Then she was asleep.

When she awoke in the morning, her first thought was of Merlin. She blushed to remember how she threw herself at him. Had she scared him away? Did he think her too young and inconstant to be worth his time? As she freshened up, her eyes fell on the blue dress. He must have had a seamstress begin work on it right away. The bet was only made this morning. Would it even fit? It was so beautiful. How had he had the money to buy it? He was prepared to give it to her if he lost. He gave it to her even though he won and she'd reneged on paying her side of the bargain. He'd let Arthur take his warm plate of food last night and ate Arthur's cold food without even a second's hesitation. How could anyone be so selfless? She shivered to think how easily he'd flicked his wrist and the trunk across the room had opened and the dress had risen up to float in the air. He was such a powerful sorcerer, hiding right her underneath Uther's nose, helping Arthur thanklessly. She shivered again with fear for him. What would Uther do if he ever found out Merlin had magic? How could Merlin risk himself continually to help and protect Arthur as he did? She didn't deserve him. He made her feel so amazing! She had to make sure she hadn't scared him away by being so forward last night!

As soon as she was cleaned up she went looking for Merlin. She found him in the stables, mucking out Swift Frost's stall.

"Merlin?" She whispered, suddenly afraid he would reject her.

He looked up and beamed. "Willow!" He stopped mucking and rested an arm on the shovel. "Did you sleep well?"

She smiled at him. "I'm sorry about how I acted last night. I was being very forward."

His smile faded. He looked down at the muck. "I figured you weren't thinking straight. I didn't want you to do anything rash." He looked up at her. "Thank you for the kiss. I know I tricked you with the bet into doing something you didn't want to do. I'm sorry."

Willow couldn't believe her ears. He was feeling like he'd done something wrong. She stepped into the stall.

"Willow, you'll get your boots dirty." Merlin leaned the shovel against the side of the stall to offer her his hand to steady her.

She took his face in both of her hands and kissed him again. He didn't hold back this time. She could feel him smiling through the kiss.

Somebody cleared their throat. Willow pulled away guiltily to see who it was.

Arthur stood leaning against a post outside the stall.

Merlin and Willow sprang apart. "Um, Arthur," Willow stammered. "You're up and about."

Merlin muttered, "Sorry, Arthur."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I was wondering where my healer was. My bandages need to be changed. I could hardly believe my ears when someone said they'd seen her heading to the stable."

"Um, yeah, about that." Willow's mind fumbled furiously for some reason that this was acceptable. There wasn't any. "Sorry."

Arthur began to pace. "And what do I find when I get here?" He stopped to look at them. "My healer in the horse shit kissing my servant."

Merlin grinned.

Arthur pointed at him. "Shut up, Merlin." He sighed. "Willow, Merlin told me that you overheard our little competition for your affection." He blushed. "That was tactless." He sighed. "But I guess you fell for the servant mucking horses rather than a wounded prince." He looked away. "I can't say that I understand your choice, but clearly you've made it." He paused. He looked at Merlin suspiciously. "Merlin didn't trick you into this, did he?"

Merlin laughed out loud. "You can't believe she'd like me more than you, can you?" He turned around in disbelief at Arthur's assumption of greater worth. "You're so conceited that you can't even fathom that she could like me more." He slipped in the muck and fell down into a large pile of muck with a splat.

Willow tried not to laugh at all the muck he was now covered in. Arthur said drily, "No. I can't believe it." He looked at Willow. "Care to change your mind?"

Willow smiled at him. "Arthur, truth be told, I've known Merlin longer and was already falling for him and considering breaking my vow of spinsterhood for him. You never really had a chance."

From the bottom of the stall, Merlin called, "I knew it. I could tell you liked me more than you were letting on."

Arthur cocked his head. "Interesting that you use the word 'falling.' What do you see in this buffoon?"

Willow laughed and reached down to help Merlin up.

Merlin shook his head. "No, Willow, you shouldn't get any dirtier than you've already gotten because of me. You have bandages to change and dresses to look at. I'll be fine." He smiled at her to reassure her.

Arthur offered her his hand to help her out of the stall.

She refused. "You shouldn't even be out of your room. I'm not letting you help support me. Just step back and give me room. I won't slip." Once she was clear of the stall Arthur took her arm as an escort.

Merlin stood up half covered in muck. Willow looked back sympathetically. Arthur looked over their shoulders as he escorted her away. He called, "Merlin, once you've finished with the stall, my armor needs polishing." He grinned at Willow. "I'll be busy trying to bring Willow here to her senses."

Merlin called, "Oh, swell. Is there any other work for me to do?" He shook his head. "Why does your armor even need to be polished. You can't fight wounded anyway."

Arthur called, "Oh, yes, Merlin, thank you for reminding me. My dress clothes need to be washed and pressed for tonight's dinner."

Merlin frowned. "Oh! Swell! Sure! I'll get right on it."

Arthur smiled at him. "Good. But be sure to clean up first. You're a mess." He said to Willow, "Thank you for stopping the attempt on my life yesterday. I seem to be more and more in your debt."

She smiled. "Merlin did most of the work, really." As they climbed the stairs, Arthur slowed down and put a hand to his ribs. Willow shook her head and wrapped an arm around him to support him up the stairs. "You're not as strong as you think you are."

He grimaced. "So, Willow, are you sure about your affection for Merlin? He's a lazy servant. He talks back all the time and disappears whenever work needs to be done."

Willow wanted to protest. She even opened her mouth to start, but then remembered that Merlin admitted freely avoiding Arthur because Arthur gave him endless work. She knew full well it wasn't because he was lazy. He was doing so much work for Gaius as well. And he had to hide any and all magical activity from Arthur too. Plus, he did so much behind the scenes to keep Arthur safe, that Arthur hadn't any clue about. She shut her mouth again. Merlin didn't want Arthur to know all of that. She said simply, "I know Merlin's not perfect, but–"

Arthur spoke as if she hadn't started to say anything. "Whereas I am a prince, my father's right hand, the captain of the guards, a hero of the realm. I don't see how you could possibly choose him over me."

Willow smiled thinly. "Arthur, you–"

Again he spoke over her. "Plus there's our looks. I'm dashing and well built from all of my sword training. He's scrawny and goofy looking."

Annoyed Willow added, "And there's your amazing humility."

"And I'm amazingly hum–" he cleared his throat. "Well. Hmm. That was sarcasm, wasn't it?"

Willow smiled as they turned down his hallway. "Got it in one." She sighed. "Arthur, you know as well as I that your father would never allow any relationship between you and an orphaned healer girl to go anywhere. Any time you spent with me would only be a dalliance. A distraction. It would have no future."

Arthur opened his mouth then shut it again. He gritted his teeth in protest. "I wouldn't play with your affections like that, Willow. I wouldn't. I can deal with my father. He doesn't control me. I'm my own man with my own mind. I decide my future."

Willow shook her head. "A prince, like a king, must put the good of the kingdom before his personal wishes. You and I both know that."

Arthur grunted.

Willow smiled as she led him into his room. "May I use your water bowl to clean up my hands with before I redress your wounds?"

He waved her toward the bowl. "Don't let my father know about you and Merlin. He would be furious if he knew you chose Merlin over me."

Willow nodded. "Yes. That would be a good thing to keep secret."


	16. Chapter 16 - Preparing to Dine

Chapter 16 – Preparing to Dine

Willow made her nervous way to Lady Morgana's chambers. She knew she wasn't as sophisticated as the court woman. She hoped they wouldn't see through her rough upbringing and think her foolish.

Morgana's serving girl, Guinevere, opened the door. "Willow, come in. We've been waiting for you."

Willow smiled shyly at her. "Thank you, Guinevere."

Guinevere smiled back and showed her to where Lady Morgana stood in front of her bed strewn with dresses. "Willow, it's so nice to have you here at Camelot. This is a much safer place for you than your village of–Crab Tree–is it?"

Willow nodded. "Yes, your ladyship."

Morgana smiled. "Please, just call me Morgana. Titles are so cumbersome. I'm so glad Uther invited you to dine with us. There hasn't really been many opportunities to get to talk to you. I've heard so much about you. I hear now you've saved Arthur's life twice. That's impressive."

Willow blushed. "The first time hardly counts. I only needed to save Prince Arthur then because he saved my life first. That's how he got so wounded. And the second time isn't really to my credit either. Merlin really did most of the saving. Prince Arthur gave me the credit because King Uther has been suspicious of me since I've arrived." Willow looked down at her hands.

Morgana laughed. "Suspicious of you?" She shook her head. "What possible reason should he have to be suspicious of you? Did he think you needed to save all of Camelot?"

Willow shrugged. "It seems King Uther doesn't trust an apprentice healer and would rather have Gaius tend the prince. But Prince Arthur insisted on having me. Merlin was generous enough to allow me to take undeserved credit from him in the foiling of the poison attempt."

Guinevere murmured surprise at each revelation and agreed that Merlin was generous.

Morgana laughed. "And you're too modest. I hear you're a talented healer. Better even than Gaius. That's amazing for one so young."

"I'm not trying to be modest, only honest. And I wouldn't say I'm better than Gaius. It's just that I did the internal stitching of Arthur's wound. I know what the inside damage looks like. It only makes sense that I should continue with his healing."

Guinevere smiled, "I heard there was a competition between Prince Arthur and Merlin to win your affection. Is that true?"

Willow blushed. "I'm afraid I set them up, by telling them I vowed to be a spinster so I could dedicate myself to my work as a healer. Men and boys do seem to love a challenge."

Morgana and Guinevere both laughed. Guinevere nodded and said, "Have you really vowed to be a spinster? Or are you playing hard to get?"

Willow blushed still deeper and added, "Until recently I thought it was a good vow. And poor Prince Arthur is suffering from confusing gratitude with affection. It's a common thing to happen between healers and patients. Granny Millicent says it happens all the time and for most, it passes as soon as the healing care ends."

Guinevere seemed bothered. "Are you doubting his sincerity? Prince Arthur is very sincere. Sincerely arrogant often, but sincere."

Morgana laughed. "Definitely arrogant."

Willow laughed. "I'm not doubting his sincerity. He's sincere, of course. It's just that the offer of a relationship isn't thought through. The king would never allow him to do anything more than dally with me. And he's not really the dallying type. It would be miserable for all involved if it even lasted past the healing process."

Morgana grinned. "Poor Arthur doesn't even know that he has no chance. I almost pity him. Almost."

Guinevere covered her mouth in mirth and pity.

Willow smiled. "He knows now. He caught Merlin and me together."

Both Morgana and Guinevere erupted in laughter. Morgana said, "Do tell."

Willow laughed. "He took it well. Though it perplexed him. He figured he had all of the advantages in that competition." She smiled fondly. "But I already was falling for Merlin before I even met Prince Arthur."

Morgana got a mischievous grin. "What exactly were you and Merlin doing when he caught you? Not practicing your vow of spinsterhood I assume." She raised an eyebrow.

Guinevere giggled and buried her face into the folds of the dress she was hanging up.

Willow grinned. "We were just kissing." They seemed disappointed. "In Swift Frost's stall." The girls busted up laughing.

Morgana wrinkled her nose. "Why there?"

Willow shrugged. "It's where I found him this morning. I went looking for him and he was mucking out Swift Frost's stall." She shrugged again.

Morgana looked down her nose at Willow. "Ew."

Guinevere said, "I think it's romantic."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "You would." But she smiled fondly at Guinivere.

Willow told them a little about the discovery of the assassination attempt and Merlin's help and eventual foiling of it. Then about Merlin's bet with her about the rate of Prince Arthur's healing.

Morgana laughed. "Merlin had an unfair knowledge in that bet. Arthur never stays down long. He hates to be confined."

Willow looked repentant. "Merlin won fair and square, but I renigging and refused to give him the kiss he'd won." She shook her head in sorrow."

Guinevere shook her head. "Kisses aren't prizes to be won."

Morgana grinned, "But you said you kissed him this morning in a horse stall. What happened?"

Willow grinned. "He gave me the dress anyway. It's a beautiful shade of blue and fits me perfectly." She made sure not to mention anything about his magic.

Morgana laughed. "Who would have thought that Merlin could be so romantic."

Willow told them about Merlin leaving before she did anything she would regret in her exhaustion. Willow smiled fondly picturing him.

Guinevere moaned in approval. "He's always a gentleman."

Morgana laughed. "Except when he lets her kiss him while he's mucking out stalls."

Their conversation moved on to dresses for dinner that night. Guinevere went to retrieve Willow's dress from her room while Morgana showed her other options. Willow tried them on. They fit poorly since Morgana was somewhat taller than Willow. When Guinevere returned with the blue dress Merlin had given her both girls gushed over it. They insisted Willow try it on for them. It fit like a glove and flattered her well.

Morgana said thoughtfully, "I think I'm going to get him to help us out with our accessories.".

They exclaimed over Merlin's ability to size her up without measurements. They decided it must have been luck since he hadn't really had time to have it made especially for her. They went to work finding appropriate slippers and jewelry to match the dress.

Willow said, "I feel strange wearing a dress Merlin gave me when he'll be attending as a servant."

Morgana pishawed her concern away. "He won't mind." She waved her hand airily.

Guinevere said, "I think he would be proud to see that he arrayed you well enough to eat with a king."

Willow smiled remembering his look of surprised pleasure when she asked him to stay last night.

Guinevere asked, "When did you know that Merlin was good enough to give up your vow of spinsterhood for?"

Willow smiled, "Well, I've been wavering for a while now. He's so much fun to be around. But when I saw how sad my renigging and rejection made him, it actually broke my heart to see him hurt. I thought what a heartless beast I was being by not giving him the kiss he'd won fair and square. Then when he gave me the dress I hadn't won anyway, I realized he was an amazingly generous person and that I wanted him to be part of my life and I wanted to be part of his."

Guinevere smiled. "I'm so happy for both of you. I think you make a lovely couple."

Willow felt warm all over. After a few moments though she realized she was about to go eat with a king. "Would either of you be so kind as to help me brush up on my etiquette for tonight's dinner? I'm afraid dining with kings isn't part of my usual training."

Morgana laughed. "It will be refreshing to have you dine with us no matter what your etiquette." She smiled. "Those two's conversation sometimes can be so utterly boring I almost wish Uther would take another wife just to change up the dinner routine."

All three girls laughed hard and long about how the dinner topics would change with the right woman's presence at the table.


	17. Chapter 17 - Getting Royal Attention

Chapter 16 – Getting Royal Attention

In the evening a freshly bandaged Prince Arthur escorted Willow to the royal dinner with King Uther and Lady Morgana. Despite the king's smile of approval seeing Willow in her new blue dress, she felt like she should have been serving dinner along with Guinevere and Merlin instead of sitting with the nobility. They were seated. Merlin and Guin busied themselves pouring drinks and serving the food.

When Merlin poured wine for Arthur, he looked over at Willow in the dress he'd given her with such a misty-eyed smile he almost spilled the wine on Arthur. Arthur snapped at Merlin and corrected the goblet's placement under the stream of wine. Arthur looked at Willow with a shake of his head and an eye roll. Willow wanted to kiss Merlin right there. The inappropriateness of even thinking of doing that in front of the king made her want to giggle. What was she doing? She hadn't even tasted the wine yet. She managed to hide her giggle behind her napkin. She must be more nervous than she realized.

After a few brief pleasantries, King Uther and Arthur discussed the war efforts. News of a new attack had arrived just before dinner. Morgana asked them questions and sounded like she knew what she was talking about. Willow was lost in the conversation just trying to follow it when she heard the name of the town of Ithel being discussed. Ithel was a town near Crab Tree, just across the border in King Urien's lands. They spoke about how many troops from Ithel King Urien could muster.

Finally, something I can contribute. "I once healed an elderly woman from Ithel with a skin condition. She told me the people of Ithel are a lesser tribe of our enemies. They are a religious schism that feels resentment over a matter of their religious doctrine being labeled as blasphemy. They don't get along well with the others. I'll be surprised if King Urien will be able to muster anyone from Ithel to fight for him unless he uses great overbearing persuasion. In fact, I'd wager it wouldn't take much to turn them against their leaders. There are many splinter groups related to them all over King Urien's land from what the elderly woman told me. If only we could get them to revolt. It would greatly weaken our enemies."

King Uther stared at Willow. She blushed. She looked to Arthur to see if she'd said something offensive. Arthur stared at her as well. Willow glanced quickly to Morgana, then Merlin. Everyone stared at her. Willow's face felt like it was on fire.

A slow smile spread across the king's face. "Who would we talk to in order to work that out?"

Willow stared at him in shock. She was relieved she hadn't offended him. Then she was surprised to be taken so seriously. "Well, I don't really know. I've never been to Ithel myself, but one of the men of our town, Joel, the woman's grandson, has regular trade dealings with them in cloth and dyes."

Arthur grinned at her. "Could you introduce me to this man?"

Willow nodded. "His name is Joel Ranber. Granny Millicent could point his house out to you."

"You'll have to take me to meet this Joel Ranber," Arthur said. "We can leave tomorrow morning."

Willow blushed and shook her head. "You're wound is far from healed, Prince Arthur. It would be unwise to travel that far again so soon. And besides, Joel wouldn't want to see me again."

Morgana grinned and nodded knowingly. "You broke this Joel Ranber's heart, didn't you?"

Willow blushed. Morgana was good to guess so accurately based on so little information. Joel and his grandmother both despised Willow now.

Arthur protested. "I'm strong enough to make the trip. And this idea needs to be tried right away. Men are dying on the battlefield. Women and children are being slaughtered by Urien's men. If Lot joins forces with him like our informants are fearing we'll be overwhelmed. We must do something. We have to try this. About how many people would you estimate are in this schism group?"

Willow shrugged. "I've really no idea, except that the women I healed seem to think they made up a large percentage of the population and didn't deserve the ill-treatment they had received from their king."

Dinner was long since over and Morgana and Guinevere long-gone before Arthur and Uther finished plying Willow with questions. Finally, Arthur said, "Willow, you should come with me to help with the negotiations."

Uther protested. "That's no place for a healer. It's far too dangerous. She should stay here." He smiled at her in a slightly creepy way.

The king's smile surprised Willow, then made her nervous. What the heck is up with me? First, Merlin, then Arthur and now Uther? Have I been rolling in some potent aphrodisiac? "Really," Willow said as gently and convincingly as she could, "if Arthur is going wounded, I should be there to watch over him and make sure he doesn't reopen his wound. He's healing well, here, but the journey will strain his recovery."

Arthur said, "It's decided then. We'll leave at first light. You'd better go get some rest, Willow." He got up to leave and called Merlin. "We have a lot of packing to do, Merlin. Come along."

Willow got up to leave when they did, but Uther laid a hand over hers on the table and asked her to stay. Her eyes followed Merlin as he left, glancing back over his shoulder. He tried to linger, but Arthur called sharply to him from the hallway.

After Arthur and Merlin were gone, the king stood next to Willow closer than she was comfortable with. "I'm very sorry if I made you uncomfortable with my suspicions when you first arrived. I was worried about my son."

Willow looked down, away from his piercing gaze. "I understand, your majesty. Fear for a loved one is always a very powerful emotion."

He gently moved her hair away from her face. "So is gratitude for saving my son's life now at least twice. You are a truly remarkable young lady. A very beautiful young lady."

Willow glanced up alarmed and stepped back. She wanted to run out of the room screaming but settled for half a step so as not to offend the king. She chuckled nervously. "You are too kind, your majesty. I only did what anyone else would have done in my shoes." Romance is so inconvenient. I need to get out of Camelot before I have half the court trying to court me.

Uther stepped closer to her. "There are many who couldn't do what you did, who couldn't fill your shoes. You are an asset to have around. You have so many talents. Even though Arthur is taking you to your hometown, I insist that you return to Camelot with him. I would like to keep you close to me. Your talents should be richly rewarded. I could make your life here very comfortable." He took her hand in his and kissed it.

Willow couldn't suppress her shudder of revulsion. Though she was fairly sure she managed to keep her disgust from showing on her face. I have to hide how I really feel! She tried to sound grateful, "Your Majesty, your offer is very kind, but I had hoped to devote my life to my work and die a spinster. Being here in Camelot is most certainly making that very hard."

Uther sensed her rejection and dropped her hand. "Camelot has much to offer to the right person who can see it's advantages, but if it doesn't suit you, then I suppose it can be a bit much." He raised an eyebrow. "Spinster, eh? I would be surprised if one so young and pretty manages to pull that off. Your Milli didn't, did she?" His smile held meaning Willow didn't think she wanted to know about.

Willow raised her eyebrows. "I wouldn't know, your Majesty. She doesn't talk about her past with me very much."

Merlin entered at a run. "Excuse me, Your Majesty, but the prince has requested that his healer attend him."

Uther waved her away distractedly as he finished his glass of wine. Willow slipped out as gracefully as she could when what she really wanted to do was run away at full speed. She gave Merlin a grimace as she passed him and slipped into the hallway. Once they were far enough away that Willow was absolutely certain no one would hear her, she said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I wasn't sure how I was getting out of there."

Merlin cocked his head and asked in annoyance, "What did he do?"

Willow shuddered. "He only kissed my hand, but he made me an offer to stay very close to him and he would keep me comfortable." She finally allowed her face to show her utter revulsion of that offer.

Merlin's mouth dropped open and a look of disgust crossed his face. He quickly shut his mouth firmly and nodded, his face carefully neutral. "He sees how talented you are. It makes sense. What did you tell him?"

Willow stared quizzically at Merlin. "I told him I had wanted to devote my life to my healing and remain a spinster."

Merlin gave a little smile and nodded. "That sounds like a reasonable way to handle his offer. Do you?"

Willow scowled at him. "Do I what?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Still want to remain a spinster?" He seemed to be asking the question sincerely.

Willow rolled her eyes and shook her head. Looking around to make sure they were truly alone, she stepped in and planted a kiss on his lips.

He leaned into the kiss and grinned. "I'm very glad you feel like that." With a laugh, he pulled away and glanced around. "But we don't want to get caught here. Especially by Uther." He took her hand and escorted her to Arthur's rooms.


	18. Chapter 18 Lessons

Chapter 18 - Lessons

Willow followed Merlin into Arthur's rooms. Arthur lay on his bed. He jumped up when they came in but hurt himself in so doing. He grimaced as she scolded. "Merlin, it is customary that a servant knocks before bursting into a prince's room."

Merlin looked up and down the hallway before closing the door. "I was right, Arthur. She needed to be rescued."

Arthur's mouth dropped open. "Did my father make advances at you?" He asked Willow. She nodded. He looked about to wretch. "That's disgusting. He's twice your age. What did you say?"

Merlin smiled as he continued packing Arthur's things for their morning's journey. "She gave him the spinster line."

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "But you've been snogging Merlin, you little liar." He grinned at her.

She shrugged. "I could hardly say, 'No thank you, Your Majesty, I'm already committed to your son's servant.' Now could I?" She glanced at Merlin worried she'd hurt his pride. He beamed back at her. "That could certainly make things hard between your father and Merlin. And I don't think Merlin needs anything any harder than it already is."

Arthur laughed. "Merlin doesn't have it hard."

Merlin threw a pair of socks at him. "Putting up with you is extremely hard."

Willow stepped toward Arthur. "I should put your evening salve on and loosen the bandages a bit for better sleep. Are you really sure you're up for this journey, Arthur? There will be considerable danger involved and your ability to fight and protect yourself is compromised."

Arthur laughed. "With my father on the prowl, we need to get you as far away from Camelot as quickly as possible. It's the perfect excuse." He gave her an appraising look. "So what is it about you that makes men fall at your feet?"

Willow snorted. "I'd hardly say either you or your father are falling at my feet."

Arthur smiled, "While Merlin there is just plain falling. It doesn't matter where or when. He just falls."

Willow chuckled. Merlin protested. "I'll have you know that I am very graceful and agile." He slipped on a stray sock on the floor but caught himself. He looked a little embarrassed but put on a brave face. "See, I didn't fall at all."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Merlin, only you could slip on a sock."

Willow pulled at his bandage a little roughly.

"Ow! Easy there." He scowled at her.

Willow made a repentant face. "Sorry, my lord."

Arthur grinned. "Were you just getting me back for making fun of Merlin?"

She blushed and started to protest, then shut her lips with a smack. "Maybe."

Arthur shook his head. "Ganging up against me is hardly fair, Willow."

She dropped her head down. "No, my lord."

Arthur continued, "Now, I can almost accept that you choose Merlin over me–barely almost–but I won't have you coming between him and me, sticking up for him. He's a big boy. He can fight his own battles."

She kept her eyes downcast. "Yes, my lord."

Merlin put his hands on her shoulders from behind and spoke in a bragging voice. "Yeah, I can take Arthur, no problem. I can take him with one hand tied behind my back. Especially now that he's wounded."

"Merlin," Arthur said in a droll voice, "Shut up."

In the morning, they set out with many soldiers and in a great hubbub. Arthur sat on his horse fairly straight. Willow had had words with Swift Frost in his stall before the stablehand had led him out to Arthur. She had told Swift Frost of his master's injury and the need for cooperation and an easy journey. She had made sure no one was around to see her use her magic to translate her words to the horse. He seemed gentle as a lamb as soon as Arthur touched him.

Merlin said, "I think he's missed you, Arthur." Then he gave Willow a warning look.

She took that to mean she needed to be careful using her magic and nodded.

They had thirty men with them. Men Arthur carefully interviewed to make sure none of them had Sir Tobias's inclinations of betrayal. Merlin had told Willow about Arthur being greatly shaken by a betrayal of one of his own men. He usually had such undying respect and admiration from them that something like this deeply disturbed him. But as far as anyone could tell, Sir Tobias had been an isolated case.

The man had confessed someone from King Urien's army had bribed him while they had waited for Arthur to heal in Crab Tree. It seemed that Sir Tobias's mother had been from among King Urien's people. The man that talked Sir Tobias into it and gave him the poison was a cousin on his mother's side who had been in Crab Tree doing some scouting. After making plans with Sir Tobias, and giving him the poison, he had scampered off to report on Arthur's presence there. They had had a narrow escape it seemed leaving as early as Arthur had insisted.

Their journey back to Crab Tree now was relatively pleasant. The day was warm for early Spring. It looked like they were going to arrive without mishap when one of the scouts came back with information. There was a small group of armed enemy soldiers attacking an isolated farmhouse up ahead. Willow knew the family, she had delivered a child there five winters ago. Granny Milli had been sick. It was Willow's first solo delivery. She'd only been thirteen at the time and terrified. Willow was pleased to hear Arthur order the immediate capture of the enemy soldiers.

It turned out there were only six off them. They were taken unawares, bent on their cruelty as they were. Their lieutenant, who had been caught pulling the clothes off of one of the daughters was killed, but the other 5 were captured in various states of injury. Willow went straight to the girl, whose name was Breetty. She was fourteen-years-old. Her older sister, Appen, Willow's age, was inside, probably dead after King Urien's soldiers were through with her. Breetty's father, Charco, and older brother, Samo, lay on the ground probably dead too. But the mother, Greden, was barricaded in a back room with two more younger children, Saran, age nine and little Jaren, age five, whom Willow had delivered.

After the enemy soldiers were taken captive and the danger was past, the barricade was dismantled and there was a great lamentation. Greden's keening was loud and fierce. Willow checked on the three presumed dead. It turned out that Samo was still alive, barely but enough. Willow ordered everyone out of the room except the healers.

Since Samo knew Willow, she worked on healing his core body in case he woke up. Merlin worked on healing Samo's cut and twisted limbs. Willow bent all of her skills as a healer and sorceress. She tried to remember how Merlin had used magic. He'd made it look easy. She tried to summon up the power to close the wound in Samo's gut. If she didn't close it soon, it would certainly leak all over is inside and kill him quickly. But she couldn't get the wound to close. She whispered to Merlin, "How do I focus my magic to heal this quickly?"

Merlin put his hand on her shoulder. She heard his voice in her head. "Let me guide you from in here." She nodded. With his other hand, he guided her hands to either side of the wound. Then she felt his presence in her head applying his focus to a part of her brain above her eyes. She felt the magic flow strong and powerful. Too powerful. "Easy," she said aloud to him. Healing required a delicate touch. His mind eased up some as he guided her hands to draw the rent organ closed with her mind. After that, she felt Merlin's mind withdraw. She sewed the intestines shut. Samo groaned. Willow sighed.

After she had cleaned and bandaged the wound, she said to Merlin, "That worked well."

He smiled at her. "You–inside, you're–" he shook his head. "I've never done anything like that before. I need to reflect on it. We definitely have a lot to talk about later and maybe with Granny."

Willow nodded with a smile. "Later." Merlin went to speak with Arthur about the interrogation of the captured soldiers.

Willow called in Greden. The woman stopped keening over her husband and oldest daughter to come sit beside her oldest son and watch over him. Outside, Willow spoke with Breetty, Saren, and Jaren. She checked on their injuries and on their emotional states. They were mostly relieved to have Arthur's troops here. Willow let them in to sit with their mother beside Samo.

The interrogation of the enemy soldiers wasn't getting anywhere. They needed to get information out of them about King Urien's troops. Merlin suggested he and Willow should tend to their wounds and see if a bit of kindness could get anything out of them. Arthur frowned but nodded.

Willow went to the man who seemed to be most injured. He was moaning and crying. She asked him about his wounds but he was either too injured to be coherent or he didn't understand their language, because he wouldn't stop crying and moaning to answer her. So she accessed him without his help. He seemed to be suffering from wounds on his arm and leg with a shallower cut in his shoulder. She cleaned, disinfected, and bandaged all of those. When he realized that she was trying to help him he stopped crying so much and just subsided into moaning.

After Willow was done she moved to the next man.


	19. Chapter 19 - Inside Contact

Chapter 19 – An Inside Contact

When the soldier from King Urien's army realized that Willow was trying to help heal him he stopped crying so loudly. But he was too distraught to answer any questions even if he did speak her language. So after she had done what she could, she moved to the next man.

Willow could see that he had a deep cut in his stomach. He was angry and knocked away her hands. "Why bother to heal me just so you can kill me later?" he yelled.

Merlin knelt down beside her and began to assist. The man pulled away from him too. Merlin said, "We're healing you so that you can stand trial for what you've done here. If what you did was done for good reason, or under someone else's orders you might not be executed. But if we don't heal you, you'll most certainly die."

"I don't want your stinking Camelot help." He tried to spit at Merlin, but only managed to spit on himself.

"Miss," another of the wounded enemy soldiers called, "If he don't want no healing, I'll take it. I didn't do anything real bad. I'm likely to be worth saving."

The cantankerous soldier began swearing at the young, new soldier who had asked for treatment. Willow glanced at Merlin, he nodded.

She packed up her stuff and moved over to treat the young man. "What's your name?" she asked as she unpacked her equipment beside him.

"Jordey, miss. Thank you for healing me. It's real nice of you." He showed her the deep cut on his leg.

She did her best not to wince. It was deep enough to see bone. She could see that he'd already put pressure on it to slow the bleeding. She cut the cloth away to expose it better. "This is going to hurt, Jordey, but it will help prevent infection."

He nodded. She gave him a piece of wood to bite down on. Then she cleaned out the wound with water and then again with an astringent. "I'm going to have to sew the wound shut, Jordey. It won't close on its own without help." She prepared the gut string and needle. "Jordey, are we safe here? I don't want those children to be attacked again. Should we take them elsewhere? Somewhere safer?"

He nodded. He took the wood out of his mouth to say, "We're part of an advance for an army that will probably come through here. We were supposed to make sure there weren't any of your armies in this direction. One of us was supposed to go back to warn them if we found anything. We weren't supposed to fight or attack. But our leader, Axel–he's the one your soldiers pulled off the girl and killed–he saw the girl in the yard and couldn't be stopped. We only killed the father and older brother because they were attacking Axel. Axel deserved to die. He was an animal." He gasped and put the wood back in his mouth biting down hard.

As Willow sewed, she asked, "How far away is the army?"

Jordey winced and took the wood out. "They're a few miles away. They might not come this way, but if they hear back from the other advances that the other ways aren't safe they'll be here before nightfall. You better move those kids soon, miss." He groaned and put the wood back in his mouth.

Willow glanced up to see that evening was approaching. "Thank you Jordey. I'll make sure our soldiers know that you helped us keep the kids safe."

Tears came to Jordey's eyes. He spit the wood out. "I hate this damn war. It makes decent men into animals. I wish I'd never agreed to fight for King Urien."

Willow rested a hand on his arm momentarily. "Jordey… that's an Ithel name, isn't it?" She pulled the gut string tight to tie it off.

He swallowed and looked scared. "What do you know about Ithel?"

She gave him a reassuring smile. "I healed a woman from there once. I'm from Crab Tree." She applied witch hazel again as an astringent to prevent infection.

Jordey smiled through his pain. "We're practically neighbors. I grew up in Ithel. But I moved to the city to apprentice as a carpenter. They need carpenters in the city."

Willow started to treat his other wounds. "One of the boys I grew up with trades with Ithel. Joel Ranber. Do you know him?"

Jordey smiled a little. "I used to play cards with Joel when he came to Ithel. He's not very good at cards, but he's a real good sport."

She cleaned up a wound on his arm. "I'm surprised an Ithel boy agreed to fight for King Urien. I thought your people hated him because of his blasphemy."

Jordey turned his face away to look out over the field. "The old folks really do hate him and his new religion. Us young' uns don't hold to the religious teachings as strongly as the old people do. But even so, if I was still in Ithel, I would have never joined King Urien's army. My ma is right put out that I did. She thinks that they're a bunch of animals. I thought they were only half as bad as she made them out to be, but after seeing what they did here and how they acted, they're worse than animals."

Willow bandaged the wounds. "I heard a rumor that King Urien is trying to raise an army of troops from Ithel to fight us."

Jordey chuckled mirthlessly. "They'd sooner fight for Camelot than King Urien. They hate this war."

Willow asked, "I wish they would fight for Camelot. We could really use their help. King Lot is starting to attack Camelot from the east now, too. You know, if Ithel rose now against King Urien they could probably win their freedom back from him."

There was a twinkle in Jordey's eye. "That would be a beautiful thing to see."

Willow tied off his bandages. "Camelot would do what she could to help Ithel."

Jordey said, "Thank you for healing me, miss. I have to ask, are you that young healer girl apprenticed to Granny Milli?"

She smiled. "That's me. My name's Willow. We're headed to Crab Tree now. We'll be taking you with us. Maybe we'll see Joel Ranber there. He probably is sticking close to home with all the fighting going on." She packed up her kit.

Jordey swallowed. "Do you think I could talk to him? Ask him to put in a good word for me to the leader of this troop?"

Willow winked and smiled. "I think that can be arranged." Then she looked to see that Merlin had healed the last captive, which only left the loud mouth angry one unhealed.

Merlin spoke with Arthur. Willow joined them and informed them of what Jordey had said to her. Arthur decided that the loudmouth would be left behind. Loud Mouth swore in protest about it and threatened to hunt Arthur down personally. He was ignored.

They took the family, their dead and wounded, and the three treated captives and moved out as quickly as they could. On the way to Crab Tree, Arthur spoke with Jordey about his conversation with Willow. He was very willing to cooperate.

They didn't run into the army Jordey had warned them of. But one of their scouts saw some troops moving off in the distance to the west.

Once they reached Crab Tree, Willow went looking for Joel Ranber right away. She found him burying a box of coins at the edge of the woods.

She cleared her throat. "Joel, could I talk to you?"

He jumped, turned, and tried to act like he wasn't burying anything. "Willow! What are you doing back here? I thought you went off to be a fancy healer for the king." He glanced around and stepped between Willow and the box. "What can I do for you?" He cleared his throat. "Did you get Prince Arthur all healed up?"

"Relax, Joel. I won't tell anybody about your hiding place. And if you don't trust me, then you can bury it someplace else after we're done talking." He chuckled and visibly relaxed. She smiled at him. "There's secret intelligence from the king's spies that King Urien is going to try to raise an army from Ithel to help them fight their war."

Joel's mouth dropped open. He shut it and looked around as if he expected soldiers to spring from the trees and attack him at any minute. "Ithel's really close to us!"

Willow nodded and raised her eyebrows. "Joel, do you think Ithel would fight for King Urien?"

He frowned and shrugged. "Some might. There's always some people spoiling for a fight. It doesn't really matter to them who they're fighting for. They just like to fight. Ithel may have a bigger share of those types than most. Their religion seems to breed it in them."

Willow nodded again. "Do you think Ithel would rather use this time as an opportunity to make an attempt at fighting their way to freedom?"

Joel chuckled. "That would be a good idea. Too bad it hasn't occurred to them."

She stepped toward him. "Would you be willing to be a part of helping it occur to them?"

He took a step away. "Me?"

"Yes, you." She moved closer. "We captured a soldier from King Urien's army who's from Ithel. He says he knows you."

Joel looked around. "Damn it, Willow. Don't connect me with an enemy soldier. I'm no traitor. I know you think I'm not good enough for you, but you don't have to ruin me."

She shook her head. "No, Joel. I don't have anything against you. I would never do anything to hurt you."

He looked at his feet. "Except break my heart."

Willow shook her head again. "Come on, Joel. You never felt that strongly about me."

He spit at the bushes. "I cried my heart out to my granny." He shook his head. "She'll never forgive you." He looked Willow in the eye. "She's not a woman to cross."

Willow's stomach dropped, but she would deal with Joel's granny latter. She stayed focused. "Joel, I put your name forward to Prince Arthur as someone who could help us raise Ithel against King Urien. The captured soldier is named Jordey Trembon. Do you know him?"

Joel spat again. "Jordey? Fighting for King Urien? Why'd he go and get mixed up in that?"

Willow shook her head. "He regrets it now. He says the war turned the men of King Urien into animals. He wishes he had never agreed to help fight. If you help him, we might turn him into a hero by getting Ithel to rise against King Urien, instead of for him. Are you in? You'd be a hero too."

He shifted from foot to foot. "How dangerous will it be? I'm a man of business. I'm no warrior. And I've got me granny to think about."

"Prince Arthur would do his best to keep you safe. But there is some danger. You don't get to be a hero without risking anything."

Joel nodded. "Prince Arthur, did you say? Is he here?" When she nodded, he said, "I'm in." Willow took him to meet Arthur. On the way, she asked, "How mad is your granny?"

He blushed. "Mad enough to put a curse on you."

Joel shrugged. "I don't know. I stay away from her when she dabbles with magic. She offered me a love potion to give to you, but I told her no."

Willow sighed. "Thank you." She wondered if such things really worked.

Joel stepped away from Willow. "But I think her curse had something to do with love. You'll have to ask her." They had reached Arthur, so Willow resolved to visit Joel's granny.

There were long discussions between Arthur, Joel, and Jordey. Merlin was involved with most of them. Willow was involved with many. Especially at the beginning and when she insisted they give Jordey the time to rest he needed since he was wounded. Merlin promised to see to it. After things got over her head with the calculations and the plans, she went to see Granny Mill to figure out what to do about Joel's granny's curse.


	20. Chapter 20 - Curse

Chapter 20 – The Curse

Willow left the guys with them still making plans. She had to figure out what Joel was referring to when he said his granny had cursed her. But she needed to be careful with this. Someone using magic to harm her was dangerous. She needed help with this.

Granny Mill was thrilled to see her again after her journey. Once they got caught up, Willow checked on Samo and his family who were being lodged with Granny. They were mostly in shock after the abrupt attack and loss of two family members. The children all sat forlornly beside their mother.

The girl Breetty was the first to rouse herself when Willow checked on them. "I want to help. What can I do to help?"

Willow brought her to Granny who set her to work in the kitchen preparing food for the extra people staying in the house. All the children at least still had strong appetites. That was a good sign.

When things at Granny's were set in order and running fairly smoothly, Willow got Granny alone to talk with the excuse of preparing medicines–an endless need. Then she broached the subject of Joel's granny's curse.

Granny shook her head. "Tock is a bad woman to cross, Willow. You should have told me you'd run afoul of her before she cursed you. Curses are hard to break if the caster doesn't wish it."

"That's just it," Willow said as she chopped herbs, "I didn't know. How was I to know Joel cried his heart out to her? He chased all the girls. Not just me."

Granny shook her head. "You and that vow." She grunted her disapproval.

Willow sighed. "It's convenient when rejecting someone, especially a king."

Granny tsked. She had found the whole story about Uther's interest hilarious. "I wonder if–never mind. Here's Granny Tock's medicine for her gout. You can use it as a bargaining chip to get her cooperation. You'll need it." After a pause, Granny added, "Don't eat anything she offers you." Willow nodded. Granny frowned. "Or leave her anything of yours for any reason. Understand?" Willow swallowed and nodded again.

Willow passed then guys still talking in the center of the village. Good. I've got news to give Granny Tock as well as medicine. When Willow reached Granny Tock's cottage she called out. "Hello? Granny?"

"Who's there?" The old woman called back, irritation clear in her voice.

Willow went up to the door. "It's me, Willow, Granny Mill's apprentice. May I come in? I've brought your medicine."

There was a malicious cackle. "Sure. Don't mind the dog. He doesn't bit."

Could the old woman use a dog bite to work magic against her? Willow opened the door slowly, calling to the dog, "Biscuit, it's me, pup. Willow." Then she used her own magic to make the dog understand. He met her at the door growling, but his tail was also wagging. I can work with that. She reached out to let him smell her hand. After a sniff, he rolled over on his back for her to pet his belly.

Inside, Granny Tock tsked. "Traitor," she mumbled.

Willow cleared her throat and stepped inside. "I've brought your medicine."

Tock glared at her from her bed tucked off in a corner. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here, girl, after what you did to my grandson."

Willow sighed. "I didn't do anything to Joel."

"Liar!" The old woman picked up an apple. "Joel cried for a solid week after you tossed him aside." She threw the apple with surprising accuracy for an old woman lying on a bed.

If Willow hadn't ducked the apple would have hit her square in the face. This isn't going well at all. "Joel said you put a curse on me. What was the curse?"

Granny Tock cackled. "How are things going with Prince Arthur, you little faker? Are you showing just what a little strumpet you really are?"

Willow growled, stepping closer. "What did you do to Prince Arthur?"

"Trouble in paradise, you little snot-nosed brat?" Tock's menace was building.

"If you did anything to the prince, Tock, it's treason." Willow hissed.

"It's you that's doing things to the prince, deary." Tock cackled again. "I just did something to you." Her cackle went higher pitched. "The question is what are you doing with the prince? Do tell, Willow dear, how your little vow to remain a spinster is going?"

"What did you do?" Willow stomped her foot. She was losing her patience with this old busy body. "If you don't tell me, I won't give you your medicine."

"Now your true colors come out." Tock propped herself up on her elbows. "You're not a healer, denying medicine to an old woman in pain for your own selfish gain."

Willow felt a rush of guilt. She was right. Willow considered giving in and treating the cantankerous old bat.

Granny Tock wasn't finished. "You don't care about healing people. You just want power and my little Joel wasn't powerful enough for you so you cast him aside."

That was going too far. Willow took another step forward. "That's a lie. Joe flirts with every girl in the village. I never encouraged him at all. What curse did you put on me? How am I doing anything to Prince Arthur?"

Tock giggled. "Only this. Powerful men will always fall for your beauty, but soon they will tire of you and cast you aside, breaking your heart as you broke Joel's." She flopped back on the bed laughing. "What's it like kissing a prince, little orphan Willow who thinks too highly of herself? What will the king do when he finds out you've bewitched his own son?"

Arthur? Now it makes sense. Uther, too! Willow was so glad she resisted their advances. Merlin? He was powerful, too! Even more powerful than either of the other two, with his magic. Willow's heart broke. Merlin fell in love with me because of a curse! And he'll soon tire of me and cast me aside! "You old bat!"

Tock's laugh grew louder.

Willow pictured smothering her with a pillow if only to stop her evil laugh. "How do I break the curse?"

Tock stopped laughing long enough to say, "You can't. That's the beauty of it. Beauty! Hilarious! I crack myself up!" Then she went into another fit of cackling.

Willow wanted to hurt the old woman more than she'd ever wanted to hurt anyone since she'd come to live with Granny Mill. "We'll see what Joel has to say about this."

Tock stopped laughing and propped herself up on her elbows again. "You leave Joel out of this. What did you do to him?"

Willow growled. "He's fine. I introduced him to Prince Arthur. They're talking now."

"You've what?" Tock grabbed a small paring knife. "Are you getting my grandson drafted into a war?" She cocked her arm to throw the knife. "Why you little–" she threw the knife.

As the knife came straight at her face, Willow did what she'd done with Merlin in her mind and pushed. The knife angled just a bit and embedded itself in the wall beside Willow's head. Tock was already reaching for a pair of scissors. Willow ran.

Once outside Willow felt like her world was crashing down around her. Merlin fell in love with me because of the curse. I have to tell him. I have to break this curse. She ran back to Granny Mill's house crying. She didn't care if she looked upset when she ran through the center of town. She couldn't do anything about that. I need to talk to Granny.

When she got back to Granny's cottage it sounded like a war inside. Willow crept in to find Saran, the nine-year-old, screaming at Jaren the five-year-old. "Give me back my doll, Jaren, or I'll stab you with a pitchfork!" Greden, the mother, just stood there sobbing. Breetty at least was trying to get the doll away from Jaren. But that just made him scream and run away from her straight into Willow.

Willow picked him up. "Hey, now. Calm down, everyone. Calm down." She hugged Jaren to her, doll and all. Willow carried him over to Saran and Breetty. "We can work this out."

Granny Mill took Greden by the shoulders and steered her back into Samo's room. Willow sat down with Jaren right between Breetty and Saran. "Jaren, why did you take Saran's doll?"

The little boy sobbed. "Cuz Appen made it. I miss Appen,"

Willow knew without their oldest sister, this grief would take a long time to heal. This war was already awful. King Urien's men needed to be stopped.

Saran started to cry and wrapped her arms around Willow, Jaren, and the doll. Breetty wrapped her arms around them too. This was good. They needed to get the tears out. She shifted Jaren to Breetty's lap and extricated herself. She needed to talk to Granny about this curse.


	21. Chapter 21 - Healing Arthur

Chapter 21 – Healing Arthur

After Willow left the grieving children, she found Granny Mill checking on Samo's recovery. Granny told the boy, "You're a fast healer. You'll be allowed out of bed tomorrow morning. For now, just rest a little bit more."

Samo smiled, "Then I'll be well enough to join Prince Arthur's upcoming battle?"

Granny tsked. "Getting out of bed hardly means marching off to war, boy. Don't you think your family has had enough grief?"

Samo frowned. "This is the opportunity of a lifetime. I can't miss this."

Willow stepped forward. "Arthur's already wounded. He'll need strong healthy fighting men around him to make up for his own wounds. There won't be any extra hands to look after you. Besides, your family needs you right now. There'll be plenty of other opportunities to risk your life at Prince Arthur's side." Samo pouted but brightened a little at her promise. Willow turned to Granny. "I need to talk to you."

Granny nodded and led Willow to the herbal preparation room. "We're running low on Valerian. You'll need to harvest more soon."

Once they were behind closed doors, Willow told Granny Mill all about Granny Tock's curse. Granny Mill said, "And I've been treating that ingrate for years for her gout! Tell me exactly what that evil, old hag told you about the curse."

Willow sighed. "When I asked her how do I break the curse? She said I couldn't. She said, 'That's the beauty of it. Beauty! Hilarious! I crack myself up!' Then she went into another fit of cackling."

Granny Mill pounded her fist on the counter. "Beauty must be the key to this curse. Tock always was the jealous type. She must have connected this curse to your beauty."

Willow frowned. She didn't rate her own beauty very highly, but she'd had too much interest in it lately to dismiss the idea of a curse. Please, don't let that be what has made Merlin show interest in her too. There was a pounding on the front door. A man's voice yelled. "Willow, Arthur is hurt and is asking for you."

Willow's eyes bugged at Granny Mill then she left to go with the man at the door. In the center of town, Merlin intercepted her. "Willow, are you alright? I saw you run through earlier. You looked upset."

Willow gave him a grim smile. "I'll be fine."

He reached out to take hold of her hand. "So you've heard then? I'm sorry, Willow. Neither Arthur nor I feel it's safe."

Willow frowned. "Merlin, what are you talking about?"

He frowned. "That we're going into Ithel and decided it would be best if you didn't come."

Is this them casting me aside already? She looked him in the eye. "But what about Arthur's wound?"

Merlin nodded then looked around to make sure no one would overhear them. "You and I worked together so well back at the cottage when we saved Samo. Perhaps together we could mostly heal Arthur's wound so that I will be able to look after it without you. Ithel will be dangerous. If anything were to happen to you, I couldn't live with myself. Arthur feels the same way, I'm sure."

His concern for her safety sounded genuine enough. "But Merlin, Samo was almost dead. Arthur isn't. What will Arthur do when he discovers we're doing magic?"

He gave her hand a squeeze. "If Granny has any sleeping droughts I could slip some to Arthur and we could heal him while he slept."

Willow nodded. "That might work." She felt a lump forming in her throat. She didn't want to lose Merlin. Especially not now when he was teaching her how to focus her magic for healing. They were so good for each other. How could that old hag have been so cruel to mess with Willow's heart like this? "Will you come back here for me after you've finished in Ithel?"

Merlin shook his head sadly. "I don't think Camelot is a good place for you with Uther watching you. He isn't easy to put off."

Her heart constricted. He is casting me aside. This whole time the curse has been making this all happen. "But what of my work with Gaius?"

Merlin looked away but handed her a letter. "Gaius asked me to give this to you."

Willow took the letter with a sinking heart. She nodded. "I'll read it later. I need to go to Arthur now and get a sleeping drought to you." She slipped away before her tears embarrassed her. Merlin and she were over. It happened way faster than she thought it would. She steeled her heart. She had work to do. She'd cry later. She made her way to Arthur. He was lying on some straw bales. There was blood on his tunic. After greeting him, she examined him in silence. The wound had reopened with all of the activity it was getting. Finally, Willow said, "Arthur, you need to take it easy. You can't go into battle with an open wound."

He smiled. "I'm just getting a head start."

She frowned. "That's not funny."

He smiled fondly at her. "I wish we could take you with us, Willow. Will Merlin be able to handle tending this wound from here out? Merlin told you of our plans, right? Of our desire for you to stay here where it's safe?"

She nodded but didn't trust herself to talk. She got to work putting a few more stitches to close the tear again and re-bandaged it. As she worked she couldn't stop thinking this is definitely the cast aside part of the curse. She steeled her heart again against tears and worked as swiftly as she could.

After a time, Arthur smiled. "We will miss you, Willow. Merlin especially, I'm sure. And we appreciate all of your help and your good ideas, but we need you to stay safe. Ithel isn't safe right now."

She nodded glumly. "Goodbye, Prince Arthur Pendragon. I am glad to have been your friend."

He snorted. "Don't make it sound like we are going off to die. We will still visit you."

She smiled and nodded though she knew there'd never be any visits. She felt the tears at the back of her eyes despite her best efforts. She finished up and found an excuse to leave quickly. She had Valerian root to prepare for the sleeping drought. She avoided encountering Merlin again as she left.

Back home, she gathered handfuls of Valerian from the garden and went to the preparation room. With tears flowing freely, she chopped and ground the roots to make the medicine to knock Arthur out. When she needed a break and felt strong enough, she stopped to read Gaius's letter.

Dearest Willow,

It is with great sorrow that I feel, for your own safety, that I must terminate out arrangements before they even begin. Truly this pains me as I was looking forward to working with an apprentice with a sweet countenance instead of Merlin's hangdog grimaces all the time. But Uther's attention to you is most likely a result of his embarrassment over grossly misjudging you, and his subsequent inability to admit his mistake and apologize. His guilt creates a strong connection that he misinterprets as affection. It has been a long while since he'd had any sort of companion. A common sorrow in old age. I've afraid now that the idea is in his head, he will not be able to dismiss it. It would be for the best if you were away from him and therefore Camelot. I am truly sorry for the loss of your help and knowledge. I'm sure Lady Morgana and her maidservant Guinevere will both miss you as well. But you returning to Camelot will only antagonize the king.

Please be safe and write telling me of all that you are learning. Farewell, Willow.

From your dear friend, Gaius

Willow closed her eyes. Sweet countenance? Write to him? Was this curse even affecting Gais? This had to end. She finished preparing the Valerian for the sleeping drought gave it to Bretty to deliver to Merlin. She went to check on the quartering of Arthur's men among the villagers and Samo's grieving family.

Bretty was late returning from her delivery. Joel had been flirting with her. "Merlin said, 'Come three hours after dusk.'" Bretty wiggled her eyebrows at Willow. Willow grimaced and sent Bretty along to her mother.

Three hours after dusk Willow made her way to where Arthur and Merlin were quartered. Merlin spotted her and waved her into Arthur's room. "He's out like a candle flame. That's strong stuff you have."

She nodded. Merlin took her hand and kissed it. She pulled her hand away. "Let's get this over with."

Merlin gave her a concerned look but led her into where Arthur slept, a mug still in his hand.

Willow went over to Arthur and laid her hands over the wound. She sighed. "Okay, Merlin, enter my mind so I can have enough power to heal him up proper."

"Thank you, Willow, for all you're doing." Merlin laid his hands over hers. He closed his eyes. Willow felt him enter her mind. Where before it had felt glorious the first time, now it felt invasive. She didn't want him to see her sorrow over the ending of their relationship, but there was no way to hide it. She was open and exposed to him.

To her relief, Merlin didn't explore her mind as he had done the last time. He just pumped energy into the area of her mind that was the source of her power. She felt the energy flow through her as she focused on Arthur's deep internal wound. The power coursing through her was heady and glorious but felt foreign more than it had that afternoon when they had healed Samo. Before long Willow felt Arthur's wound all but heal. It was safe enough for Merlin to tend it. After Merlin withdrew his power Willow felt alone and abandoned. Why was this all so hard?

Merlin picked up Willow's hands and turned her to face him. "Willow, I'm so sorry we're leaving you behind and that I'm not bringing you back to Camelot with me. It was amazing having you there." He grinned. "But I'm of the same mind as Gaius and Arthur on this. Uther is dangerous. Perhaps sometime in the future he'll find a more suitable companion to occupy him and it might be safe for you there, but he's irrational and obsessive. He would discover your magic in the end. He always does. Or he'd discover mine. I hope you understand that we can't let either of us be discovered." He looked at her with concern. "I'll be back to visit you whenever I can get a day off from Arthur and Gaius at the same time." He smiled at the impossibility of that.

"Visit me?" Willow's head hurt with confusion almost as much as her heart. "No, you won't, Merlin. Let's be honest here."

"What are you saying?" Merlin sounded distraught. "You don't want me to visit you?" He turned away. "I had thought–but of course, I hadn't th–you have your own ideas–I shouldn't assume–"

His confusion made her angry. She hated Granny Tock for this pain. She rolled her eyes. "Merlin just cast me aside and be done. This is making no sense. What is it you want?"

He looked back at her with pain in his eyes.


	22. Chapter 22 - Confession

Chapter 21 – Confession

As they stood beside the heavily sleeping but freshly healed Arthur, Merlin's confusion made Willow angry. She hated Granny Tock for causing them pain. Rolling her eyes, Willow said, "Merlin just cast me aside already and be done. This is making no sense. What is it you want?"

He looked back at her with pain in his eyes. "Willow, why would you tell me to cast you aside? I want to be with you if you'll have me. But I must stay with Arthur for now." He waved his hand at the sleeping prince, then crossed the room, walking away from him. At the far side of the room, he turned to face her. "It's my destiny to help him. I had hoped you'd wait for me. But I understand if you don't want that. It's hard caring so deeply for someone who you can't be near–"

Willow felt her heart breaking. "Of course you're casting me aside. The curse made you care for me, then cast me aside."

He turned away. "No, it's you who wants to cast me aside. And I underst–"

"No! I don't want to cast you aside! That's the last thing I want." She started to cry.

He turned back to her. "Then why are you saying I won't visit you?"

She started to sob as everything came out in a rush. "Because I'm cursed. 'Powerful men will always fall for my beauty, but soon they will tire of me and cast me aside, breaking my heart as I broke Joel's.' That's why Arthur and Uther and you and Gauis have all fallen for me. Only I didn't really break Joel's heart, he just told his granny I had and now you don't really love me and you're casting me aside like the curse says."

Merlin's eyes grew large. "No, Willow." He paused. "I… I'm not a powerful ma–I didn't fall in love with you because of some curse." He paused again.

Willow looked away. Her voice squeaked as she asked, "How do you know?" She glanced back at him.

Merlin looked down. "Casting you aside is the last thing I want too." He strode across the room back to her but stopped a few feet before he reached her. "I love you, Willow." He looked up into her eyes. "I want to be with you." He looked away. "But my destiny and Arthur's are intertwined. I need to be with Arthur. And for now where Arthur is, so is Uther."

Willow swallowed the huge lump in her throat. "And so the curse makes you cast me aside."

Pain crossed his face. He shook his head. "Willow, stop saying that." He closed the distance to grab her shoulders. "I'm not." He let go and turned away. "I'm asking you to wait for me here in Crabtree. I realize that will be extremely difficult. I understand if you don't want that."

She shook her head. "But what about the curse?"

Merlin turned back and looked her in the eyes. "I don't love you because of some curse."

Willow shook her head again. Why was he being so dense? "But how do you know? I'll never know if the curse made you love me. You'll never know."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Willow, I'm not casting you aside. If I have to break a stupid curse to prove that to you, then I will."

Willow shook her head and started to pace. "Granny Tock said the curse is unbreakable."

Merlin frowned. "That's ridiculous. No curse is unbreakable. If this Granny Tock dies the curse will be over."

Willow stopped pacing to gasp, a shocked look of accusation on her face.

Merlin sputtered. "I'm not suggesting we kill her. That's just an example of how the curse could be broken."

Willow shook her head sadly. "I hate Granny Tock for doing this to us," Willow couldn't murder someone. She was a healer and so was Merlin. Nor could she let someone else murder her for them. "but Joel would be heartbroken if the old bat died." Stupid Joel. "Granny Mill and I were trying to come up with a way to break it. But I fear it's hopeless."

Merlin grinned. "Then let's go talk to Granny Mill. This Granny Tock has to be wrong. We'll figure out a way to break this curse. Then you'll believe me that I love you. I want to be with you."

Willow gave him a sad but hopeful smile. "Thanks, Merlin."

They left the still sleeping Arthur in the care of his guards. As they walked through the dark, quiet village, Willow asked, "Merlin, what do you mean when you say your destiny and Arthur's are intertwined?"

He reached out and took her hand in his. "Arthur is destined to be the greatest king Camelot has ever known." Merlin glanced away into a clump of dark trees. "And I'm destined to help put him on the throne and guide his kingship. To help him usher in a new age of peace and magical freedom. To stand at his side."

Willow stopped walking and pulled him to a stop. She looked him in his eyes. "That's huge. How do you know that?"

He checked to make sure no one was about them, then whispered, "A dragon told me."

Willow stepped back. She shook her head. She also checked that they weren't being overheard. She whispered back, "Uther killed all of the dragons. Didn't he?"

Merlin scrapped a toe through the dirt, looking off into the trees again. "No. He has one chained beneath Camelot. I sometimes go down and talk to him. He gives me advice. He wants me to free him." Merlin looked troubled. He shrugged. "I can't do that." He sighed. "At least, not yet."

Willow stepped further back and cocked her head. "Merlin, you are mixed up in far more mischief than I gave you credit for."

He grinned at her. "Does that make you wish I would cast you aside?"

Willow laughed. It felt good to laugh after so many tears. She snorted. "And you actually started to say you're not a powerful man." She shook her head, the smiled at him shyly. "No, it doesn't make me wish you'd cast me aside. It makes me extra sure I want to break this curse. If you really do love me, I want to hold on to you as long as you'll have me." He stepped forward and took her in his arms. He leaned in for a kiss. She grinned at him but put a finger against his lips. "I can't. Not as long as I feel like the curse is making you love me."

He leaned back and nodded. "I understand. You still doubt my love." He grinned. "Let's go wake Granny Mill and break this blasted curse."

Willow smiled. "She'll be awake. Old women are light sleepers."

Granny Mill was awake. They went to the herb preparation room. Merlin and Willow stood while Granny sat. They spoke quietly telling her about wanting to break the curse. Granny winked at Willow and said, "Good for you. You were honest with him. That makes this all so much easier. Now since the curse is tied to your beauty perhaps we could destroy your beauty, I don't know, with a hideous scar across your face or something."

Willow gasped, then frowned. "I don't like the sound of that."

Merlin smiled and said, "Maybe we could do just a temporary scar. Then take it away again."

Willow shook her head. "If that would work then I would have broken the curse every morning when I wake up with my hair in a hideous tangle."

Granny grinned. "Okay, a permanent hideous scar across your face. Right about here." She held a hand up to Willow's face.

Willow batted it away. "We need a new plan. I don't like that one."

Merlin mused aloud, "She's the type of witch that gives magic a bad name. King Uther has banned all magic because of people like her. If only we could take away her magic."

Willow nodded, eager.

Granny Mill frowned. "It takes powerful dark magic to steal away another person's ability to do magic. You don't want to mess with that."

Willow sighed. "We need to find out how she cast the curse. How can we do that?"

Merlin frowned. "A truth serum? Could we make that?"

Granny Mill smirked. "Why not just ask her how she cast the curse."

Willow rolled her eyes. "She'd never tell us."

Merlin grimaced. "We'll just have to make her."

Willow looked at Granny. Granny tsked and rolled her eyes.

Merlin looked uncertain. "She's an old woman. How hard can it be to get her to talk?"

Granny said, "We old women can be the most stubborn creatures on earth." She sighed. "But it's worth a try."

Merlin nodded. "We'll visit her first thing tomorrow morning."

Willow grinned. "Why not now? As I said, old women are light sleepers."

Merlin yawned. "Okay. Now then. It'll probably be easier to get her to talk now anyway."

It wasn't.

After the dog, Biscuit, growled at Merlin until Willow used her magic to tell him Merlin was her friend, Granny Tock refused to help them. She refused to say anything about how she cast the curse on Willow. Joel was bunked down with the soldiers and Granny Tock was furious. "Willow, you're an evil girl who just makes me and mine miserable." The old woman sat on her bed and aimed a half-hearted kick at her dog.

Willow gritted her teeth. "You're the one who's evil. Using magic to hurt people in petty revenge for something you think they did. It's wrong. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Merlin squinted at Tock. "Listen, old woman, I'm Prince Arthur's personal servant. I could get you into a lot of trouble with the prince."

Granny Tock cackled. "Servant?" She grinned a toothless smile at Willow. "So you got this one on your own, eh girl? A servant is about all you deserve."

Merlin puffed himself up. "I'll have you know–"

Willow pulled him away and whispered, "Don't tell her anything, Merlin. She's petty and dangerous. She'll use whatever she knows against you."

Merlin gasped. "What? I wasn't going to tell her anything." Willow looked him in the eye. He sighed. "You're right. Telling her anything would be a bad idea." He straightened his shirt.

Willow turned back to the old woman lying on her bed. "Joel has a chance here to win great honor if he goes with Prince Arthur. And he could save many, many lives."

Granny Tock spit at Willow's feet. "What good is honor if he's dead?" She picked up an apple and let fly. Willow ducked. The old woman accused, "All you've ever done is ruin things." She threw knitting needle.

Willow ducked again. A pair of scissors came next. Willow didn't have time to duck those. They came straight at her face.


	23. Chapter 23 - Effigy

Chapter 23 – The Effigy

As the scissors flew straight at Willow, she had time only to feel fear. Then Merlin mumbled a word. His eyes flashed gold.

The scissors froze in mid-air a foot in front of Willow's face.

"You!" Granny Tock pointed at Merlin. "Prince Arthur's servant a warlock?" She gasped. Her voice came out breathless. "Without spell components even." She scrabbled backward on her bed.

The scissors dropped to the ground. Merlin turned to the old woman. "Yes, and I'm in love with Willow. I want the curse removed from her. Now." He stepped toward the old woman in a threatening manner.

She squeaked and backed up until she ran into the wall. "Please, lord, I–I–I can't break the curse."

"Why not?" Merlin demanded. Willow almost felt bad for the frightened old woman. Almost.

Tock stammered, "I–I don't know how."

"Tell us how you cast it. Tell us right now." He stepped toward her again.

She squeaked. "I–I used an effigy. But I–I gave it to Acrea to bury. She n–never told me w–where she buried it. I'm so–so sorry, lord. Please d–don't hurt me."

Willow felt her heart break.

"Where can we find this Acrea?" Merlin glanced at Willow. "We'll ask her ourselves."

Willow shook her head.

Granny Tock whimpered. "Lord, she–she died a month ago."

Willow wanted to stomp her foot but wouldn't do it in front of the old woman. Not only had Merlin revealed himself to the old bat, but it had done no good. Even the hag herself didn't know enough to break the curse. "This is useless. Come on, Merlin." Willow fled outside. She needed air.

The cool breeze outside the cottage helped right away. She flomped down to sit on an upsidedown bucket to wait. She heard Merlin threaten to come back and straighten the old woman out if she ever used her magic to harm another person again or told a soul about him.

When he finally came out to stand beside her, he said, "I'm sorry, Willow. We'll have to think of another way."

Tears rolled down her face. "What does she even mean when she says she used an effigy?"

Merlin shrugged.

Willow buried her face in her hands. "This is hopeless. Our love is doomed."

Merlin squatted down beside her. "No, it's not. We're not even sure the curse has done anything to us. I don't feel like it made me fall in love with you. It's certainly not making me want to cast you aside. Maybe we can just pretend like it doesn't exist. How do we know the curse is even real?"

Willow stared at him. "Are you forgetting Uther? Don't you think it's a bit odd that he hated me then offered to keep me as a mistress?"

Merlin cringed. "Yeah, okay. You've got me there. But we can still ignore it. It's not affecting our love."

She groaned. "Just knowing there's a curse will poison our thoughts. We'll never know if it's finally kicked in." She buried her face in her hands again.

Merlin stood up and began to pace.

Biscuit pushed his snout under Willow's hands. She rubbed the old dog's ears. He grabbed hold of her sleeve with his teeth and tugged.

"What do you want, boy?" Willow stopped crying to ask.

Biscuit whined. Willow used her magic to try to listen to his whine and body language. It was easier to tell an animal something than understanding what they were trying to say, but she got a strong sense that he wanted her to follow him. "Merlin, Biscuit is offering to help us." She stood up.

"Biscuit?" Merlin strode over. "The dog?"

Willow whispered, "What do you want to show me, Biscuit?"

The dog wagged his tail and barked a little yip then ran off. After about ten feet he stopped and waited for them, yipping again.

Hope dawned in Willow. She looked at Merlin. "Come on. Let's see what he wants to show us."

Merlin yawned looking bleary-eyed. "Are you sure?"

She smiled. "You can go rest if you want, but I'm going to follow him."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "It's almost morning, Willow. We aren't going to get any sleep if we go on some wild goose chase now. Can't this wait until daylight?"

Willow trusted Biscuit. "Go on to bed, Merlin. Arthur is sure to wake you soon enough and demand you attend him. Get some sleep. I'll follow Biscuit on my own."

He looked both tempted to take her advice and like he was going to fall asleep where he stood. He didn't know animals as she did. He didn't realize how huge this was. "Go ahead, sweet Merlin, my love." She gave him a gentle shove toward his quarters. "I've got this."

He blew her a kiss and stumbled away. Willow smiled and followed Biscuit with growing hope.

The old dog led her quickly into the woods. It ran ahead, waiting impatiently for Willow to catch up. Willow was eager herself, so she ran as fast as she could go.

At first, they went on familiar trails Willow often used in herb gathering. "This is awfully far for old fat Granny Acrea to travel to bury an effigy. Whatever that is." Then at a rocky cliff face deep in the woods the dog slipped into some vines and didn't emerge. "Is he back there doing his duty?" She heard the dog whining as if from far away.

Willow searched the vines and found a narrow passage behind them. "Amazing!" The passage lead between two rocky cliffs into an open space Willow had never seen before. It was a small clearing with a dense thicket of tree saplings. "I never knew this was here. Who would have guessed bitter old Granny Acrea knew of a secret grove hidden here so close by?" Willow looked around for new herbs, gathering some unknown leaves.

Biscuit sat whining beside a smallish waterfall. Willow caught up with the old dog and rubbed his ears. "Thank you, Biscuit, for showing me this! I have to figure out what these herbs are." Willow tucked the leaves in a pouch to take back to Granny Mill. "Pup, you're amazing. I would have never found these herbs on my own." The dog still sat whining beside the waterfall. "Is this what you wanted to show me?" Willow was grateful for the herbs, but she had to admit, she felt a little disappointment. The waterfall was beautiful, but she had hoped Biscuit would show her where Granny Acrea had buried the effigy.

The dog kept whining at the waterfall. It was a little taller than she was and as wide as a small cart. The water didn't flow particularly heavy, but it was steady. "What's the matter, Biscuit? Are you thirsty?" Willow tried bringing some water cupped in her hands to the dog. The dog ignored the water. On a hunch, Willow put her arm deep into the waterfall. There was empty space behind it. Excited, Willow braced herself and stepped into the cold water. She was instantly drenched. She almost smashed her face on a rock, but her feet met no resistance. She ducked down and slipped into a small, dark cave. "Granny Acrea was a really short, fat, old woman, but I have a hard time picturing her climbing back behind all this water." Willow shivered in the cold, damp dark. She dropped to her knees. The ground beneath her was wet but sandy. She tried to feel around but the space was too dark to find her way to anything. She scraped her check against an unseen rock and smashed her pinky into another one. "I have to be careful or I'll hurt myself seriously back here without any light. I don't want to smash my head open on a rock outcropping." She tried digging but found only sand. "This won't work. I need light. But all the water makes a fire impossible." Willow wondered if Merlin could magically make fire. "But I don't want to go back and wake him. And I definitely don't want to wait until I can go fetch him. Maybe Biscuit could find the effigy if it's buried back here."

Willow climbed back through the waterfall. She tried to coax the old dog through the waterfall, but it just sat and whined. Willow sighed and picked up the dog. It was twice the size of a cat and as fat as old Acrea. Also, it struggled in her arms and tried to lick her face. Its claws scratched deep gouges in her arms. Struggling so hard with the dog made her doubt what she was doing. "What if I find this effigy and destroy it and Merlin falls out of love with me?" Her heart was heavy with foreboding. Her doubts made struggling with the dog so much harder. "Is all of this a waste of time?"

She set Biscuit down beside the waterfall again and flopped down to catch her breath. "I shouldn't want Merlin to love me because of some curse. I can't do that to him." That thought and her love for Merlin gave her new resolve. She scratched the dog's ears one more time then hefted the beast and finally managed to carry him through the waterfall with only a few more minor scrapes, bruises, and scratches.

Crouching down on the other side, she set the struggling dog in the wet sand. Biscuit scrambled forward and started digging. "Yes! Biscuit! Yes! That's a very good boy!" She tried to feel where the dog dug without getting in the dog's way. Willow's eyes finally adjusted to the dim light and she could make out darker shapes in the darkness around her. Her hands confirmed the darker shapes were rocks jutting out.

The dog dug mostly under a lip of craggy rock. "I would have never found this in a million years. Thank you so much, Biscuit."

Willow felt a strong pressure squeezing her about her stomach. It made her feel nauseous. She hurt, but with a dull ache. "What's going on? Why do I feel so bad all of a sudden?"

With a shower of wet sand, Biscuit pulled out a mass of something dark from the hole he dug.


	24. Chapter 24 Planned Destruction

Chapter 24 – Planned Destruction

Biscuit dropped the dark mass at Willow's knee. The pressure on her back and stomach disappeared instantly. Sighing in relief from the pain, Willow felt around for the edges of the dark mass and picked it up. She could tell, mostly from feel, it was something wrapped in old oilcloth tied with twine. She brushed off some of the wet sand. A sense of foreboding filled her.

Willow scrambled backward out of the waterfall carrying the dirty mass of cloth carefully. "I'll come back for you, Biscuit, once I get this outside." But the dog scrambled through the waterfall on its own right behind her. "Good boy, Biscuit, you brilliant dog." Her happy words for the dog rang hollow beside her fear.

Outside in the dim predawn light, Willow squatted down on the dry bank, set the wet mass down, and bent to hug the wet dog, scratching him all over. He gave a wet dog shake. Willow laughed but immediately felt like she shouldn't laugh with that thing so close. "Good boy, Biscuit. I wish I could do that." She squeezed a little water out of her clothes, but couldn't delay any longer. This has got to be the effigy, right?

She picked up the bundle and untied it. Inside was a crudely made, old cloth doll a little bigger than Willow's hands. The cloth of the doll felt a little greasy. She wanted to put it down and clean her hands. This was definitely a thing of dark magic.

It had several strands of human hair stitched onto its head. Willow recognized the color of the hair. "That's my hair. How'd that old hag get a lock of my hair?" There was a crude face stitched onto it. "I hope I look better than that." The joke sounded like empty bravado even to her. A piece of heart-shaped red fabric nearly ripped in two was stitched on its chest. "That's the key right there to all of my troubles." Willow was furious. She squeezed the doll in her anger and felt a sharp pain in her chest and sick to her stomach again. She loosened her grip. The pain and nausea went away. She felt nauseous from fear then instead of pain. "This is definitely the cursed effigy. What do I do with it now? If I destroy it, will that break the curse? How do I destroy it without hurting myself? Will I lose Merlin if I do destroy this?" Fear over losing him and guilt over wanting to keep him by her as long as she could even if it was because of a curse tied her stomach in knots. But a deep sense of loathing for the doll unsettled her to her core.

She guessed her current stomach upset wasn't from squeezing the doll. Just in case she held the doll without touching its stomach area. It's because I'm worried. She hardened her resolve. I have to destroy this curse and let Merlin make his own decisions. No one should be trapped by a curse! I can't do to him what Tock is doing to me with this doll. I'll just have to accept the truth if Merlin never loved me at all.

She wrapped the doll back in the oilcloth and loosely tied it again. She stood up and called the dog through her tears. "Come on, Biscuit. You brilliant dog!" She led him out of the secret clearing in the cliff and headed home. "I've got a nice piece of juicy steak with your name on it, pup."

Once she got home she rewarded Biscuit with the raw meat. As Biscuit gnawed with delight, Willow woke up Granny Mill. The old woman eagerly listened to the story of where Willow got the bundle. Granny shook her head. "That Acrea was always smaller than the rest of us. When we were younger, she liked poking around in places where others couldn't follow her. She'd disappear for days only to pop up when you least expected her, full of dark secrets. Well, I guess she found another way to use one of her secret spaces to hurt somebody one last time before she died."

Granny examined the effigy. She gave the doll a solid flick on the arm.

Willow felt a sharp pain in her elbow. "Ow!" A bruise started to form right away. "Don't do that."

Granny grinned. "It's crude but apparently effective. Who would have guessed Tock knew such powerful dark magic. I should keep it to keep you in line."

"Granny!" Willow was terrified. Once she reminded herself that Granny Mill loved her she was just indignant.

Granny grinned. "But I won't. We have to be careful, though. Anything we do to it could hurt you. Or even kill you."

Willow started to cry. She hated anything having that much power over her. It made her feel vulnerable, small, fragile. She wanted to grab it back from Granny to protect it. She managed to resist the urge only by reminding herself that she trusted Granny with her life.

"The problem is how do we destroy this?" Willow wiped a tear surreptitiously. "How do we undo the magic and especially not make it worse."

There was a knock at the door. Willow and Granny stared at each other. "What are you waiting for girl. A healer is always ready to help, day or night. Willow ran to the door while Granny wrapped the doll up again.

Arthur and Merlin stood outside in the early light. Still standing stiffly from his wound, Arthur said, "We're coming to thank you for all of your help and take our leave. Your men, Jordey and Joel, are both leaving with us within the hour. Merlin said you have an ointment to give him for my continued treatment."

Willow pleaded with her eyes. "Prince Arthur, could you spare Merlin for a moment. I have to ask him a question about Samo's treatment."

"Alright." Arthur half shrugged. "But make it quick. We need to get going before the troops get restless."

Willow grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled him inside. Once out of Arthur's hearing she said, "I found it! I've got the effigy."

Merlin grinned. "That's great! Have you destroyed it yet?"

Willow sighed. "That's the problem."

"We don't know how to destroy it without hurting Willow." Granny Mill said as she came up the hall. "Send Arthur back to his soldiers. We have to prepare more Valerian for his journey."

Willow frowned. "We've plenty of Valerian. We prepared loads of that less than a month ago."

Granny poured out a bottle. "He doesn't know that now does he? We need Merlin. This is serious dark magic and it's going to take all of us to end this curse without destroying you in the process."

Merlin took the empty bottle and shrugged. "He doesn't really need the Valerian anyway. Willow and I healed him enough that he'd be fine without it."

They heard Bretty and Saran arguing over who would cook breakfast. Willow took the empty bottle from Merlin and called Bretty. "Could you take this to show Prince Arthur and tell him we need to grind up Valerian for his journey. We'll be as fast as we can."

Bretty beamed at Willow then threw Saran who'd followed her a smug sneer and left with the bottle.

Willow told Saran, "There's already gruel in the pot we can eat for breakfast. Just make sure it's warm and break up a loaf of bread into a basket for anyone who's hungry."

Saran beamed at her and ran to do it.

Willow led Granny and Merlin into the herb preparation room. After she shut the door, Granny took the bundle out again and unwrapped it. Merlin made a face and reached for it.

Willow pushed his hands away. "Don't."

Merlin raised an eyebrow and picked up the doll. He cocked his head. "Is this supposed to look like you?"

Willow shrugged, both ashamed and terrified. Granny tsked. "It's her hair and fingernails. And if I'm not mistaken the face is drawn with her blood."

Merlin whistled. "The ripped heart is pretty cruel. This woman really hates you."

Willow turned away. Granny snorted. "Tock hates everybody."

"Not Joel." Willow said flatly.

Granny snorted again. "Especially Joel. She can't control him and that scares her. I've stitched up more wounds on that boy from the things she's thrown at him than I can count. She a hateful old woman."

Willow took in a deep breath. "We've got to destroy this thing. Only… Merlin, once we destroy it you'll no longer have any feelings for me."

Merlin grinned at her. "I'll probably still have feelings for you." He shrugged. "They may be feelings of anger because you're getting me in such big trouble with Arthur. But I'll still have feelings for you."

Willow rolled her eyes at him.

Merlin sighed. "So what do we do? Pull the hair out? Cut the stitches?" He gave the lock of hair a tug.

Willow yelled grabbing her head. "Stop! You're ripping my scalp off." When she pulled her bloodied hands away from her head, she asked, "Next idea?"

Merlin's mouth dropped open. "I'm so sorry!" He dropped the doll to grab Willow. Before he could touch her though, she slammed sideways into a wall.

Willow groaned. "Be careful with that thing." A large bruise started to form on her arm.

Merlin took a deep breath and picked the doll up carefully. "Well, trying to destroy it by casting it into a fire is out."

Granny snorted again. Willow was too afraid to laugh.

"Tock may need to undo this since she made it." Granny mused.

Willow shook her head. "I'm not letting that old witch touch this with a ten-foot pole."

Merlin nodded. "Often dark magic must be undone by the person who cast the spell in the first place."

Willow whimpered. "She'll never cooperate. Would killing her undo her magic?"

"Sure." Merlin grinned. Then he stopped grinning. "You're serious."

Willow looked up at him desperate. "Not really."

Granny growled, "I am." She took the doll and rewrapped it. "It's time to go wake up Granny Tock."


	25. Chapter 25 - Parting

Chapter 25 – Apart

When they arrived at Tock's cottage, Biscuit, with his tail between his legs, slunk around behind the small house. "Tock," Granny Mill called. There was no light inside. Granny pounded on the door. Merlin and Willow exchanged glances. Granny called again. "Tock, you have work to do."

A thin voice called from inside. "Go away, Millicent. I didn't call you. My gout's not bothering me today. Let an old lady sleep."

Granny Mill opened the door. "I'm coming in, Tock. And I have company." She waved for Willow and Merlin to follow her. They went inside. The place was a wreck. Dirty dishes and used cloth lay scattered all around.

Tock sat up in her bed beside the fireplace. "You!" She pointed at Willow. Looking at Granny Mill, she said, "Why'd you bring that cursed brat here?" She grabbed up a spoon from the bowl beside her. "Get out!" She yelled and threw the spoon. Willow mumbled a magic word and her eyes flared as she used magic to deflect the spoon. Merlin's eyes flared as he used magic to freeze it in midair. The spoon veered off then froze in the air quivering.

Granny Mill rolled her eyes. "Stop showing off, you two." Merlin and Willow gave each other a little smile. The spoon dropped to the floor. Granny held out the bundle toward Tock. "You've got a lot to answer for, old woman."

Tock grinned with rotted teeth. "You're older than me, Milli. Or can't you remember anymore, old woman? What's that you've got there? Let me see it." She climbed out of bed to get a closer look. She whispered a magic word and waved a hand. Her eyes flared. The mostly spent fire roared to life.

Willow whispered. "There's nothing wrong with her eyesight."

Frowning, Granny Mill unwrapped the bundle and held up the doll.

Tock's grin bigger. "It looks just like her, doesn't it?"

Willow shook her head. Glancing outside, she hissed, "This is dark magic. Pure evil," She took a step toward the old woman, "All I've ever done is try to help you. Why do you hate me so much? This can't really be about Joel."

Tock glared at her. "You're just like your selfish father and mother. You all pretend to be so sweet and helpful, but really you're just as selfish and evil as the rest of us."

Willow's mouth dropped open. "My parents–my whole family–have been dead for ten years. Why are you bringing them up now? What do they have to do with any of this?"

Tock grimaced. "They've got everything to do with all of this. Your father never told you how I saved him, did he?"

Willow couldn't believe this stupid old woman. "No. I was only seven when he died."

Tock ignored her. "When he was a very young man, I found him wounded in the woods. Gored by a deer he was hunting. I saved his life. He was an orphan, too. I nursed him back to health. He fell for me, an older woman. I was still young enough to be beautiful then. A poor widow with a girl of my own to take care of. He was going to marry me."

Willow wanted to throw up. "That's ..."

Tock spoke over her. "Until that hussy of a girl, your mother, came along. She took him away from me."

Merlin shrugged. "Only natural."

Tock ignored him. "I swore my vengeance on them both."

Willow covered her face with her hands, knowing where this was going.

Tock warmed to her subject. "It was years later, but when I found out they were living just a village over I started rumors that they were using magic to heal people."

Willow uncovered her face to yell, "But they weren't! They were helping people!" She lowered her voice. "Without magic!"

Tock cackled. "I laughed when I heard Uther burned your whole family to death inside your cottage." She cackled again.

Willow cried. "My brothers were three and five! How could you?"

Tock took a step closer. "Then you showed up here in Crabtree. Uther's men weren't thorough enough. One got away. You managed to get under Millicent's protection, but I watched you. Your magic was strong. With her training, your magic grew stronger. But when you had the nerve to turn down Joel and break his heart you signed your death warrant, girl. I knew I had to use magic against magic. I worked hard to learn how to make that." She nodded at the doll. "An appropriate curse, don't you think? You and yours deserve broken hearts, too. You're wasting your time here, girl. I'll never end this curse."

Willow crumpled to the ground her hands over her face.

Tock snatched the doll from the hands of the distracted Granny Mill and tossed it toward the fire that suddenly roared higher.

Merlin's eyes flared. The doll froze in the air inches from the fire.

Willow looked up and gasped. "Thank you, Merlin!"

Tock growled. "Oh no, you don't!" She lunged toward the doll. Merlin's eyes flared. The doll moved higher.

Then from out of nowhere Biscuit growled and lunged toward Tock's feet. She tripped over the dog and fell into the roaring fire. Three people reached for her, but her falling body dislodged a log from the fire. The roaring log rolled out of the fireplace catching old cloth scattered around the floor on fire. It spread with amazing speed. Willow grabbed Biscuit away from the rolling log. Merlin pulled Willow to her feet.

Granny Mill yelled, "Get out. This place is a fire trap!"

Willow called, "But Tock!"

Merlin shook his head. "It's too late for her." He helped Willow and Granny out and away.

Once outside they heard people yelling, "Fire!"

Soon Arthur and his soldiers were there putting the fire out. Joel was among them. He went inside as soon as the fire was tamed. He came out shaking his head. Willow carried Biscuit to him. "I'm so sorry, Joel."

He sighed. "Don't be. She's out of her misery. Keep Biscuit, would you? That dog never liked me anyway." Willow nodded. Joel walked away. Bretty came running up to give him a hug. They walked away together.

Arthur spotted Merlin and walked toward him. Merlin turned his back so Arthur, still many yards away wouldn't see the doll Merlin handed to Willow. It was falling apart. Merlin told Willow. "Tock is dead. The curse is ended." Willow gasped and looked into his eyes. He smiled. "And I love you more than ever." She grinned up at him.

"Merlin," Arthur demanded. "Are you ready to go yet?" Merlin wheeled around to face him. Arthur snorted. "You're delaying our leaving to end a war so you can play with dolls now? Really Merlin?" He shook his head. "Come on. We're riding out, medicine or not." He yelled something to someone and walked away.

Merlin turned back to Willow and grabbed her in a fierce embrace. Biscuit yipped. Willow handed him off to Granny then turned to kiss Merlin. When they finally broke away for air, he said, "I'll be back. I'll visit often. I promise."

That was music to Willow's ears. She laughed, hardly able to believe her joy. She kissed him again. "Merlin! I'm so glad you still love me."

Merlin pulled her into an embrace that turned into another long passionate kiss. When it turned slow and gentle, he said, "It will have to be a long-distance relationship for now, but we can make it work. We can write all the time and I'm sure Gaius will want me to get supplies and deliver letters to Crab Tree frequently."

Willow laughed. "And vice versa. I can occasionally visit Camelot without Uther knowing. Or even if he finds out, it would be fine as long as I don't go too frequently or for too long. I am after all a healer that he now respects. We just don't let on that you and I are in love. Right? That would be bad?"

Merlin nodded. "That would be bad." He glanced to see that Arthur was distracted. "Currently Uther doesn't pay much attention to anything I do. We want to keep it that way for as long as possible. And the curse is broken now anyway so everything should be more normal and easier."

Willow wrapped herself up in Merlin's arms. "As much as anything is ever easy." She smiled at him. "We'll make this work. We'll take what joy and comfort in each other that we can while we can. Uther can't live forever, right?"

Merlin kissed her again. "Someday, we'll work beside each other again."

They parted when Arthur walked Merlin's horse up to stand beside them. Arthur said, "Thank you for everything you did to save and heal me, Willow. And thank you for all you did to carry news to my father of the attack and to make this plan possible. With any luck, this will turn the course of this war and we'll be back in a few weeks. Remember if you ever grow tired of this man's clowning around, I'd be more than happy to have you, now that you've abandoned your vow to spinsterhood."

She laughed. "I'm sure you'll be required to marry some great woman of noble birth to augment your future throne's influence and wealth."

He grimaced. "You make it sound so appealing." He mounted his great warhorse, Swift Frost. The horse nickered at Willow. "Merlin doesn't know how lucky he is. Both to have you and to have the freedom to have who he chooses instead of who is chosen for him."

Merlin laughed, taking Willow in his arms again. "Yes, I do know it." He looked down at Willow. "And I'm grateful for both." He kissed her.

Willow stepped away so he could mount his smaller palfrey. She smiled up at him. "Stay safe, Merlin."

He mounted and smiled down at her. "You be careful, too, Willow." He gestured toward the still smoldering cottage.

She raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Come back to me whole and sound."

Merlin grinned. "As often as I can get both Arthur and Gaius to give me time off at the same time. I'm already making plans for our first visit."

That was more music to Willow's ears. They waved until they couldn't see each other anymore.

With Granny Mill, Biscuit, and Bretty, Willow walked back to her home with elation in her step. She didn't have to break up with Merlin. They still loved each other. Parting was bearable. He had said he would try to get Arthur to come back by way of Crab Tree if possible. That would be Willow's hope.

The End


End file.
